Sparks
by Color me Red
Summary: Sparks fly between two people at a party one night.Boy meets girl, girl meets boy. Except its more complicated than that. Bella is 24 and Edward isn't quite legal. One night changes everything.
1. Introduction

Hello, Everyone.

Welcome to _**Sparks**_

This is going to be my first official story that I am posting…technically.

The story is already complete. But I really need a Beta. If you like what you read here after the first official chapter please let me know.

With out further ado…_**Sparks**_

Official Summary: _**Sparks**_ fly between two people at a party one night. The typical boy meets girl, girl meets boy idea…

Except it's a lot more complicated than that…Bella is 24, and Edward well…isn't quite legal yet.

One night changed everything in their lives…

_**Get ready.**_

Starring Edward and Bella, and canon couples.

_**Get Set.**_

A big surprise to them both changes them.

_**Go.**_

_Enjoy_

**With love, peace and happiness: ColormeRed.**

Reviews= more writing, more updates, and faster postings


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey everyone

Well here is the first chapter to my brand new story _**Sparks.**_

Updating days will take place on Thursdays

I hope to update every Thursday because that is my day off. Regardless, enjoy

Also, I am looking for a beta. So please let me know if this story interests you. Thanks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer is the genius. I just wish I was her…

Chapter 1:

Present Time Seattle. Bella 26 years old.

I was what you considered a good down to earth kid. I got the good grades and got into the college of my choice even though I still chose UW. Yeah I partied…I drank, but I never did drugs. I always had a system, drink with the girls that I consider my sisters. And never EVER let anyone get you a drink that you weren't on a first name basis with. Those were the rules that my best friends Alice and Rosalie Hale had incorporated in to me. I of course lived by those rules every Friday and Saturday nights.

My girls Alice and Rose are the biggest of opposites the oldest Rosalie is tall with legs that go on forever and blond long hair. Alice her twin sister is short, thin in extreme with black cropped short hair. Together they were unstoppable.

I grew up in a small town called Forks, Washington. There wasn't anything that I didn't know growing up in such a small town. So inevitably when the Cullen's moved in we knew about it. A family of five Carlisle the new doctor and his stay at home wife Esme, and their three boys Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

Alice, Rosalie and I didn't pay as much as two nickels to see those pretty boy faces that everyone always talked about. In fact I don't think we ever saw them. What really was the question was their age from what we heard, that they seemed a lot older than what they led on to be…We weren't sure. However, that didn't matter. Rose and Alice were the Queen Bee's of Forks High and because I was associated with them as Bff's to them both. I undeniably was in on that circle. As far as the gossip went of the mystery men they were all home schooled, private prep types, so putting them out of our heads was pretty simple. We knew they were a few years younger than us because we had already graduated from college and were coming up on our 24th birthdays. While the older two boys had just finished their first and second years at some top Dollar College from what my father Charlie tells me.

During high school I lived with my father Charlie, he took me in after my mom passed away when I was sixteen years old. Her car had collided with a semi head on, with slick oily roads from a rain storm in Phoenix Arizona. It claimed my mother, my step father Phil and my new born baby brother Dillon. I had been the only survivor.

It was like Rose, Alice and I had been joined at birth. In reality I have only been friends with them since I was 16 and I have never looked back.

The year we all turned 24 really did change our lives. As for my 24th birthday that led to a path none of us saw coming. Something I am still coming to terms with.

"Momma", I looked down to find my daughter Emma looking up at me.

"What's the matter baby?" I asked my little two year old.

"Where's dada?"

I guess if I am going to tell this story I have to tell it from the beginning, so you can understand.

Past: Bella 23-24 years old.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"Bella Swan residence", I answer in a professional voice.

"Bella, omg…YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHO I RAN INTO!" I pulled the phone from my ear sitting on the edge of my bed in my one bedroom flat apartment in Seattle.

"Let me guess? Brad Pitt?" I asked sarcastically.

"Snarky bitch, no. But I just ran into my future husband." I brought my head down to rest on the palm of my hand which rested my elbow on my knee. I just shook my head.

"What happened to mister perfect? You know the fire fighter, the college psychology student, the certified nursing assistant? What about the dog walker that lives next door to you or what about the guy who makes you those lattes down the street? " I said exasperated. As you can see Alice was fairly predictable. _You're just jealous because she has men after her…shut it. _I tell my stupid inner monologue.

"Ugh, Bella have you been listening! I explained why, you will just have to see it for your self to believe me. But oh my god, I hired him at my firm and he isn't gay! I asked and he told me he wasn't. I asked him to come to our party we are now officially throwing since about ten seconds ago." Alice owned an interior design job owning her own business. I chuckled. Wait a second, huh?

"Um were doing _what_? Were not doing _anything_", I screeched in to the phone.

"Gah! Bella I am not going to talk to you on the phone if you're not going to listen." I guffawed.

"Is that a threat or a thread of sweet freedom I see in the dim light?" I was being bitchy I knew but hey once again she had taken it upon her self and didn't ask me first.

And just like that she read my damn mind. _Stupid, sweet, perfect, pixie, devil._

"Look I am sorry I didn't talk to you first about it, but hey I will have it at my place okay? Consider this your birthday present. We can get shit faced and we will laugh about this year later when we try to recall shit we can't remember from your 24th." I couldn't help but smile. I knew Alice's party always left me feeling good and relaxed and some times even hooked up.

"Alight, Alright I am in. When's the big party?"

She squealed.

"Tonight, wear that blue shimmer tight dress I bought for you yesterday, and those silver heels. Be here in two hours I'll do your make up for you!" I sighed, knowing I lost the battle. "Rose will be here in about three hours." She flitted through. I almost didn't catch what she was saying.

"Awe not fair how come Rose gets to come later than me?" I sniffed my nose in the air, hurt that I was forced to come an hour earlier.

"Well unlike you Bella, Rose is able to dress herself and do her make up unlike your self." She laughed into the phone.

"Slut," I countered out instead.

"Whore", she quickly stated.

"Chocolate", I stated. See if she got that.

"Rocky. Road." I huffed. How did she know?

"Rematch!" I chirped.

"Bella Swan, get your ass over here, NOW!"

"Alright, Alright two hours. I will be there blue dress, silver heels." I sighed.

"See ya later skank." After that she hung up the phone.

I slumped to my bed. Thinking about what today might bring. Could be interesting I suppose. Oh well if anything there will be booze and very good looking people. I smiled at the thought of getting some action.


	3. Chapter 2

I am back Today is Thursday so I wanted to post the second chapter.

_**Also for those who review you will get clips of EPOVS when you review starting this chapter.**_

Thank you, thank you, and thank you for the people who reviewed, and added me to their alerts... It really means a lot, thank you.

… Anyway please let me know what you think of this chapter. I am starting to feel a little down…and not in the mood to write…

_*inspiration comes through with a light bulb above my head*_

I know what I need… I need reviews to give me the lift I need:)

Thank you again.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight, but I wish I did. Stephanie Meyer is the lucky one who does. I may not own the characters, but I do own baby Emma and this plot

_Without further ado…_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2:

Present: Bella age 26.

I sat in my daughter's room rocking Emma to sleep. My hand touching her softly, at her colored hair that reminded me of _him._ Of that bronze perfection that is her fathers. He was so young. I didn't even realize. I thought back to that night I had agreed to that party.

To think I wanted to get some that night. _Ha… you stupid little girl…ridiculous notions._ I sighed taking a deep breath in of the sweetest scent of my little girl. She smelled like sweet melons and watermelon. I rocked her gently a few more times before I drifted off again.

Past: Bella Twenty four

_Knock, knock….knock. _

"Come in!" Alice yelled. "Meet me in the back now, we are shorter on time than I realized." I looked at my phone... It was only four o clock we had plenty of time. I rolled my eyes.

A few hours later Alice had my whole body scrubbed, waxed, puffed, coated, hair and make up done, and I was just putting on the heels when the door bell rang. I stood from the bed and almost face planted.

"Girl if your feet weren't attached to your ankles you would be a walking jinx", Rose chided me as she caught me mid stride to the ground.

"Hardy har har." I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Alright girls last calls for bathroom, hair and make up check." Alice clapped her hands like there were more than two girls in here she was trying to get attention with.

I did a once over of my self. I looked different. I had black smoky make up around my eyes that were outlined with eyeliner and mascara, and was finished off with a lip gloss. My hair was down around my face and was in light waves to the middle of my back. My dress was a midnight shimmer blue that dipped at the neckline exposing my chest nicely.

As people started fluttering in, I found my self at the bar Alice had set up in preparation and had begun generously pouring my self a Jack and Coke when some one bumped into me.

"Shit", I said between my lips and hissed at the fact some dude just stubbed my toe too.

"Hey watch where your going dude I am standing here", I said turning in his direction. I was met with a blonde haired man with curly locks.

"Sorry ma'am", he drawled. "I'm actually look-in for a little pixie woman". I smirked.

"Let me guess, Alice?" I quirked an eye brow at him. He just smiled and nodded his head.

Just as I was about to speak Alice was at my side. Just starring at this dude in front of me…_is she drooling? Eww Alice grow up. _

I took that as my opportune moment to leave.

"I've been waiting for you", she said in a dream like stance.

"Bella, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is my best friend Bella".

"Right this is the 'one'," I winked at Alice, and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, now if you'll excuse me there's a shot with my name on it."

He just smirked, and nodded.

I turned on my heal to find me a drink.

I looked back to find them and ten minutes later I found them entering the bathroom going at it like cats in dogs all the way there.

_Wow maybe Al really is a SLUT. But then again…if that's the case then what the hell are you looking for again tonight?_

I needed to swallow too shots of tequila down before I would allow myself to wallow tonight. Tonight was about getting drunk and hopefully getting lucky. Now I just needed to go find me some meat of my own. I swallowed back three shots of tequila, and using a couple of lemons to chase down the burn down my throat. I went back to my jack and coke and chugged that too.

Rose stomped over to me then.

"I swear to god if these slime balls don't start keeping their hands to themselves I am going to saw them off all together". She was lying though. She loved the attention. She just pretended not to be so vain.

"Awe Rosie, here have a drink and loosen up". I told her holding out a shot of Tequila for her. She downed it and then two more with me, before kissing me on the cheek and disappearing again on to the dance floor. It wasn't long before she chose her new target. He was a big guy, bigger than most football players. He had his hands on her in places that should be considered indecent exposure. But considering the look on Rosie's face she was loving every second of it. I eventually found my self on the dance floor looking for her but it seems her and this dude had found the laundry room closet appealing as well.

I considered to stop drinking hence my girls were drunk little skunks. I stopped for awhile because the room was starting to spin and it was only nine o clock. That was when I had seen him for the first time. He was standing on one side of the room while I at the other. He had beautiful green eyes, and bronze colored hair. He was built and you could see the ripple of his abs through his button down black shirt, and the sleeves were rolled up. He wore dark denim ripped jeans that fit him in all the right places. On one wrist a watch and he wore loafer shoes. Looking the epitome of sex on legs, meets gods best creation.

Next thing I know he is watching me, with a playful little smirk that would make me drop my panties…_if I were wearing any_…right at this second in front of all these people.

I made my way to the dance floor and began to indulge in the slow rhythm of the music that entranced my ears. I moved slowly with precaution so not to fall on my ass. The music was overwhelming and my body moved on its own accord. I was looking at him and he was starring back. I turned my back to him and began smiling to myself.

_La La La La…La La La La_

I circled a few more times, eyeing him up and down and appreciated the view.

_La La La La…La La La La…_

My hips swayed to the song that now filled my ears completely and I let the beat take over.

_I want you to love me, like I'm a hot pie. _

_Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like…_

What a perfect song, I thought to myself…and swayed my hips to the music. Some guy asked me to dance but I ignored him and kept dancing. I turned back to see that the mystery man was glaring. Not at me, but at the guy who had just asked me to dance. Hmmm…interesting….

_So boy forget about the world cuz its gon' me and you tonight._

_I wanna make your bed for ya, then imma make you swallow your pride._

Mystery man turned his eyes back on me and his eyes looked darker, lustful almost. So I ran my hands up and down my sides, and up across my stomach, lightly grazing my chest as I did. I turned my back to him again and that guy was asking me again to dance. I huffed in a annoyance.

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world._

_Like I'm the only one you'll ever love._

_Like I'm the only one that knows your heart._

Next thing I know I feel the pressure of some one pressing into my back. Some one with a strong chest, and a built body. I turned to find this mystery man dancing with my hips to the slow music. It was the man eyeing me from the other side of the room. The other man left in silence. I just smiled.

We didn't speak we just looked into each others eyes. This music pushed for grinding and touching and I was full well going to get this out of sex on legs. I turned my back to him again and placed his hands on my hips. I was now more than thankful to Alice for putting me in this scanty ass dress.

_Only girl in the world…_

_Like I'm the only one that's in command._

_Cuz I'm the only one who understands._

_How to make you feel like a man…yeah…_

I pushed out my butt just to mess with him and was greeted with a groan. His hands began to move up and down my sides burning trails from his fingertips into my skin. I was transfixed. Stuck in this bubble and at that moment I had to have his lips on mine.

I turned and before I knew it I was making out with the sexiest man at this party. It started off slow, with lingering kisses to the mouth and down my neck.

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world._

_Like I'm the only one you'll ever love._

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart…_

Things began to escalate and before I knew it my hands were in his thick soft hair, and he was grabbing my back side with all the force he had. I pulled away for air, gasping. I turned my back to him again and left my hands around his neck using him like a pole.

_Want you to take me like a thief, in the night._

_Hold me like a pillow,_

_Make me feel right…_

"Shit", I heard him whisper.

"You're going to be the death of me", he said in a raspy voice.

I smiled to myself again and lay my head back on his chest and rotated my hips in a semi circle and then grinded into his hard erection, which was now very blatantly sticking into my back. His hands started on my thighs and came to the hem of my dress, and I pulled away. Facing back to him and motioning him to come with me with my index finger.

_Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keeping you can come inside…_

_And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night…_

I was taking him by the hand into my best friend's bedroom at this point. I noticed slightly how he stumbled over how he was unsure of where to put his hands once we entered. I passed it off as maybe drunkenness, no one this sexy could be inexperienced.

Before I knew it, he was holding me close, gripping my face in his hands as he looked me in the eye. Next thing I know he had me pressed against the door ravaging my mouth with his…

We stood in this bedroom clutching each other like the other might disappear if any of us let go. He slowed and placed languid kisses along my neck and kissed my face all over.

We some how ended up on the edge of the bed with me sitting on top. He was still dressed so I made quick due to the buttons on his shirt, and stood so I could lower his jeans to the floor. I sat him down again and practically jumped onto his lap and hiked my dress up. He gripped my hips and when I finally felt the full length of his cock against me I realized he was very quiet large.

"Wholly Shit". I whispered.

He gave me his panty dropping smirk and I almost lost it. I was gonna take my time with this. Nice and easy I told myself…_yeah who's the slut now?_ I thought to myself.

He reached down between us and began fumbling when his hands touched my already wet sex and began rubbing at the nub of my clit. I groaned.

"Ungh…ahh…oh yes", I was unable to say a single straight sentence.

"You like that baby? You like when I touch you like this?" He whispered in my ear, his voice husky from his arousal.

My heart beat faster at hearing his voice clearly for the first time.

"Ugh..yes. I need…need you there." I touched my self to indicate what I meant.

I looked up to him then and he looked at me with an unsure face. A question that I recognized blazed in his eyes. The unspoken…are you sure?

I locked my lips with him then and pushed myself up then and felt the tip of his cock touch my slick folds. I threw my head back at the touch. An electric current that burned my nerve endings through out my body.

It was almost too much. I thought to myself. I felt I could explode when I pushed myself down on to his throbbing cock.

"Ahh…yes. Oh god..so tight. Wait!" He said. His face pointed up towards the ceiling. I could see his eyes roll back a little bit. But that only spurred me on.

I stilled for him for only mere seconds before I began moving on top of him in an excruciating slow pace until I was used to such the size of him.

He fiercely grabbed my hips and I was sure there would be bruise marks on my hips, but I didn't care. I welcomed the pain; it just made me want more. Made all of this real, this Adonis of sorts wanted me, here, and now.

"More, oh god", I said. "Right. There. Wholly. _moan_…FUCK YES." I said.

I could just die in this moment and be perfectly content. I thought for sure this man was going to be the death of me. He began changing his patterns of how we moved in and out together. Instead of upward and downward thrusts, he began rocking my hips back and forth hitting a new spot that made my stomach coil.

"Fuck, I'm not gonna last much longer", he said. Digging his fingers deeper into my sides. He pounded in to me, rough and hard, but tantalizingly slow.

He pulled my dress down and touched my breast with his hand, while the other edged me forward toward my release. He slowly made circles over my nipple and it sent shock waves between my legs.

"Cum with me, please?" I cried out.

"OH…yes, yes….YES!" We cried out in unison. As he came into me.

Seconds passed.

"Oh shit! We didn't use, anything!" He moaned into my hair.

I smiled. "I'm on birth control, don't worry". I kissed his neck again and he sighed.

He lay back on his back, with me laying on his chest and him still inside me. We laid there for a few minutes. And then I realized I didn't even know his name.

I sat up, and smiled. "My name is Isabella, Swan. But you can just call me Bella. What's your name?"

He smiled back a dazzling smile and raised his head and answered. "Edward…just Edward".

* * *

Again, if you liked this chapter please review and I will reply with EPOV from this chapter:)

I promise I wont let you down with this story:)

**With love, peace and happiness: ColormeRed.**

Reviews= more writing, more updates, and faster postings.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N:

_Hello Lovelies,_

I know _chapter 2_ left you hanging not knowing…but now I am back and the chapters will get longer as we progress I promise.

**I am sorry that this is a day late as well…I ended up working on my normal day off and well yeah…it sucked. Please forgive me! And to make it up I have a really long chapter for all of you this time**

So regarding the full length EPOV I decided to give Edward in his point of view.

Edward: Was that necessary?

ColormeRed: _*chokes on ice tea, and begins coughing* _

Wholly shit. Edward?

_*blushes profusely_*

Ummm….yes. Your story sort of took over. EVERYTHING

_.*continues coughing*_

Edward: Well if you think so I don't mind spending a little time inside _your_ mind. _*winks*_

ColormeRed: _*faints*_

Edward: I realized maybe my point of view is more important to the story. Especially in my character development. On behalf of CMR over there on the floor.

_*Motions with Hand*_

I would just like to take a moment to say I never thought CMR here would be anything more than a reader. Now here she is inspired enough to write out her take on things.

It's just amazing. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns the perfection that is Twilight. I just like to play with the characters and their beating hearts. I only own baby Emma and this plot

* * *

Chapter 3: Present Bella 26

I laid my baby girl in her bed. She was smiling in her sleep and when I looked at her she made me feel at peace with the life I have. _She's worth it. It was all worth it._ I thought to my self.

I made my way across the hall and started the bath. Adding my favorite scented wash that smelled of freesias and strawberries. The water was hot, so I went and filled a glass of wine. Blush of sorts Zinfandels Café. It was sweet, and had a sultry taste when chilled, and it was light on the tongue which I liked.

I stepped into the water, one toe at a time and then lowered myself into the Jacuzzi tub that was in my master bedroom.

Contentment swirled around me, and I clicked my ipod on low. Letting the sounds of Claire de Lune encompass me.

This was_ his_ favorite song. I sighed, and shut it off.

_Some ones on the brain huh?_

I have to admit, yes _he_ was, but _he _would never know. Well tonight was a night I would let me self remember. Tomorrow I would need to lock this up again. Some where in my mind, where _he_ couldn't hurt me.

* * *

**~*~o~*~**

BPOV: PAST

We had exchanged phone numbers. With promises to call each other again, that was the plan. After our visit to Alice's room, we had danced and drank and it was a good old time. He was one of the last people to leave and he never let go of me the rest of the night.

We talked about trivial things, age, ambitions, schools we were or had attended. You know the basic things you would talk about with any college peer.

"I am twenty," he had told me.

"Oh awesome, I am 24 technically. My birthday is September 13th, so just a few hours from now." I said.

He had pulled me close to him then and said in a low husky voice, "Happy Birthday, Isabella."

For some reason it had given me goose bumps and I was completely turned on again.

An hour or two later, he was leaving and he promised to call me soon. We were still a little intoxicated. Me a little more so than I had originally thought. However, nothing was going to deter me from thinking about this man. I had just had the best sex of my life with and if I could help it he would be in my bed hopefully with in the next couple of nights. I smiled internally at myself knowing full well that was a sluttish thing to think.

_Who's the SLUT now Isabella?_

_

* * *

_

**~*~o~*~**

The next morning was when it hit me_. Oh my god, please tell me I didn't just do that. _

I rolled over and was met with two sets of eyes starring at me.

"Do you guys know it is illegal to come into a house with out permission? It's called breaking and entering." I said.

"Pish Posh Bella, spill your guts now or forever regret it." She glared at me. Alice was looking extremely pist off…

"Excuse me?" I asked dumbly.

"I want to know why you had to use my bedroom for your indecent acts on my bed. There is white shit all at the foot of my bed." Alice continued on.

Rose just stood there. Her straight face was slowly cracking as we stared at each other. 3, 2, 1…

Next thing I know Rose and I are both doubled over laughing our asses off.

"Aahhh, she got, _laugh_ white 'shit' on, _laugh_, your bed. Oh god!" She burst into tears she was laughing so hard.

Alice just stomped her foot.

"Guys…. Stop it!" She bellowed.

We stopped for just a second. Looked at her and busted up laughing. Then all of a sudden Alice was cackling along with us.

After a few minutes we finally calmed down enough to finish talking.

"So who was the hottie, Bella?" Rose chimed in.

"No way, I'm not telling. I don't want to jinx it." I shook my head back and forth.

"Rose it looks like we are going to plan B. You get her arms and I'll get her legs and we will dangle her above a cold bath of water, and…and she will talk!" Alice bellowed.

Rose nodded her head. "Okay sis we will do this your way".

They both took steps towards me, with stern looks upon their faces.

"Okay, okay!" I raised my palms to them to stop.

"His name is Edward, he's twenty and he goes to UW".

"So are you guys going to see each other again?" Alice put in. Acting animatedly now.

"Well that's the plan hopefully." I said smiling at myself.

"OMG! Yes! Bella girl I am so proud of you!" Rose said.

"Soooo…" Alice said.

"Sooo…what? "I replied.

"When are you going to call him? I really didn't get a good look of his face, I was sort of occupied I guess…" She replied, looking down at her feet.

"We know Alice…." I patted her on the shoulder… "Should I call him or should I wait for him?" I asked unsure.

"You should definitely wait for him to call you…you know give it a couple of days and then call." Alice said.

"I don't know Ali maybe she should call him first today because Bella might lose her nerve to call in a couple of days." Rose put in.

"Sister you're absolutely right." Alice whipped out her phone. "Dial it." She said thrusting the phone in my face.

I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Demanding little pixie", I said under my breath.

I dialed the digits and it began ringing… He answered on the second ring.

"Edward speaking." He came through with a strong voice.

"Hi, umm Edward. This is Bella, from last night."

"Oh hey, yes I very much remember". His voice lowered near the end and became sultry.

"I was hopping you would want to go out some time soon. Or maybe meet for coffee." I tucked a lose strand of hair behind my ear, chewing on my bottom lip. I looked up to see Alice and Rose standing really close probably trying to hear the conversation.

"How is coffee tomorrow? If it's cool with you? I am supposed to hang out with my brothers tonight. Sort of a guy's night out." He said.

I grinned. "Sounds perfect".

We made plans to meet at a local café and we would meet at twelve thirty. Alice insisted on helping me get ready the next day.

"So what do you want to do for your birthday?" Rose said sitting next to me on my bed.

"How about we hit that local spot. You know that club that just opened up. I just so happen to be on speaking terms with the new owner. You remember James from our ethics class?"

"Umm, you mean that guy who got Victoria pregnant?" I put in. "What about him now?"

"Well he owns this spot in town. Lots of lights and real fun should be a blast, are you in or are you going to be a downer?"

Alice walked in at that moment. "Can I bring a date?"

Rosie and I nodded. I smiled; I wish bronze Adonis could be there. Oh well, I sighed.

We dressed to impress, and headed out the door in a flash around 7 o'clock. The whole entire day was spent pampering our selves to champagne and watching chick flicks. So when we got in the taxi we were bubbling with alcohol in our veins. Tonight was Saturday and we were going to enjoy this immensely.

We arrived at Club Hunter sometime around eight o'clock. Rose had called in a head of time to make sure we wouldn't have to wait in line on a Saturday night. Which I was grateful because one look at that line, and you could be out here for hours. Plus I was in a skirt, and high heels. _Not happening…_

We entered into the club and went straight for the bar. Downing a couple of margaritas before we took the dance floor.

"So when is your prince charming getting here?" Rose yelled over the music to Alice.

"I don't know he should be here by now." Alice looked at her watch again.

"I am sure he is just stuck in traffic, sis."

I nodded in agreement.

We continued to dance to the music, and before we knew it we were stepping away from the dance floor to catch our breath in a booth.

"Do you think he stood me up?" Alice said looking pained.

"Him stand you up? Never, girl just give it a little more time." I put in. Wrapping my arm around her shoulder and kissing her cheek.

"Come on girls the night is young and so are we. Let's go shake it!" Rose was out of her seat pulling Alice and I with her in a flash.

We went to the bar first and we were all working on our third margaritas when I spotted that Jasper dude walking toward us. I turned and whispered in her ear.

"I think your prince charming has arrived."

She looked at me quickly and turned faster than I thought possible and then lunged her self at him even faster.

"Ugh…get a room." Rose said stepping closer to me.

"Well it looks like it's just us." I put in.

"Actually…I'm sorry Bells. I have a date too. His name is Emmett." She smiled hugely at me.

"Wait Emmett?" Jasper stepped over and said. "A big burly guy, with muscles and short hair and blue eyes?"

"Um yeah why?" Rose said.

"Well that guy is my older brother."

Both Rose and Alice almost dropped their drinks, I just snorted mine. Oh god this was rich….

"Ha Ha, and they are twins…oh god." I said slapping my leg. Pointing at Rose and Alice.

Jasper looked at me and then his eyes went wide. "Um if you will excuse me, I need to um- find Emmett for his date." Then he took off like a bat out of hell into the crowd.

"Well while you guys wait for your men to come back I am gonna go to the bathroom. Have fun with out me." I said, taking off in the direction of the ladies room.

It was hot in this club and I was already perspiring from the heat coming off the lights, and the dancing I had already taken part in.

I left the bathroom, and made my descent back towards the bar when I found both Rose and Alice standing next to their dates. I sighed…third wheel again…

I was about ten feet from them when some one reached out and grabbed my hand and jerked me back in the crowd.

What the….?

I turned getting ready to deck the fucker for grabbing me like that only to be met face to face with my Adonis.

"Edward?" I choked out.

"Isabella, fancy seeing you here," he smirked at me.

"Umm yeah, what are you doing here? I mean I know that it's a bar but like you know at the same one. That. I am. Attending?" I needed to shut up, word vomit is not attractive.

He just chuckled and shook his head.

"It seems we are by our selves tonight, my brothers had dates tonight apparently."

Wait what?

"Are you talking about the couples over there?" I said pointing in the direction of the bar where my two best friends sat with their dates.

"Yeah that's them why?" He said glancing at them and then me again.

I laughed out loud. Wholly Hell.

"Those are my best friends. You know the girls that were at the party last night?" I chuckled again. He laughed lightly too, but looking at his eyes, I could tell the laugh didn't reach them.

"I think we should give them some privacy, what do you think birthday girl?"

I glanced over at Rose and Ali making out like hormonal teenagers by the bar still with their men. _Give me a break…_

I hadn't answered him but I smiled a dazzling smile and he took my hand to lead me out to the dance floor.

Dancing with Edward had been complete lust and want, and now are movements were slow and delivered with precision. Taunting the other slowly and surely on purpose to drive the other completely in sane.

He was standing be hind me making quick work of my sides moving his hands over my stomach and down lower until they were on my hips and I was panting heavily.

I would try and get him to give in and eventually found myself moving my hands behind my back and would tease him by putting my fingers at the hem of his pants and brushed my fingers against the sensitive flesh that followed his happy trail.

He grunted.

"Isa-bella, you're a naughty girl."

I tilted my head back and leaned back against his chest.

"Only for you." I hummed.

He grunted again. I could feel his boner in my back side again.

"Edward." I whined. Pushing myself into him again.

"Isa…Isabella. You-you really know-h..how to get my heart going."

We didn't last long on the dance floor, and we had escaped through the back alley of the club laughing hysterically. He was holding my hand and wouldn't let go I noticed.

"Oh god, do you think they will come looking for us?"

"I hope not." He said as he then straightened himself and stepped in front of me, his eyes blazing with want and desire.

I gulped audibly.

"What are you doing Edward?" I said as he backed me up against the wall.

I breathed in and out audibly.

"Edward?" I said again but it was only a whisper this time. I whipped my head around to see if any one was out here and found us completely alone. The air between us singed my girly bits and I swear he looked like he wanted to take me right here and now. I was starting to get very excited.

"God, your so beautiful Isabella." He reached an attentive hand out and brushed from my cheek down to my chin.

I looked into his eyes and they were hooded and he looked even more handsome to me.

"No Edward, you're beautiful." I blurted out. Realizing my comment my eyes blazed wide open and a blush began to warm my body.

He chuckled.

"Can I kiss you Bella?" Our lips were just inches apart and I couldn't help but nod. Unwilling to break the bubble that surrounded us.

Our lips met once, twice, and thrice more before my arms locked around his neck, and his arms wrapped around my waist. He stepped forward a little more and my back was now fully touching the brick wall behind me.

My body instantly felt like a live wire and I leaned my head back when he started to descend onto my neck.

This time was different than the time before. I knew him although only for a little over 24 hours, but already his touch brought something out in me. Like I didn't need anything or anyone but him.

I pushed the thought away and just focused on what he was doing to my body. His hands danced about my waist as his one hand reached up and started playing with my boob. His thumb brushed over the nipple and I moaned audibly into his mouth.

"God Isabella… I love the sounds you make when I touch you."

I hummed in ecstasy as his lips started assaulted my color bone.

"God Edward, don't stop."

He lifted his eyes to mine then.

"Can I touch you, Bella?" He stared at me waiting for my answer.

"Y-yes please." I didn't care if we were in the back of an alley. All I cared about were his hands on me.

He was still looking at me as he lowered his hands down my waist.

My breath hitched when I felt his one hand reach down and graze the skin on my leg. My eyes almost rolled back so I decided to close my eyes. Not wanting him to see me so exposed like this.

"Look at me Isabella." He said in a rough raspy whisper.

"I want you to look at me when I touch you like this. I want to see what I can do to your body." He whispered into my ear before pulling back. His eyes were hooded and looking down at his body I could feel the bulge in his pants.

His fingers danced along the inside of my thigh, and my knees almost gave out.

He continued his assault and when his hands made contact with my wet panties, I let out a breath I apparently had been holding. I whimpered but kept looking into his eyes.

"God baby you are so wet."

"For-or your. You did that to me." I smiled at him. Leaning my head back against the wall behind me again.

He had maneuvered my panties down my thighs and to the floor. They pooled at my feet around my high heels. His finger began touching my wet folds and his fingers slipped easily around my slick wetness. I moaned out loud. No longer caring how embarrassing I might look or sounded.

I thought I was doing pretty well until he inserted not just one finger but two and thrust them inside me.

"Oh god, Ed-Edward." I gripped his arms and closed my eyes.

His lips were on me then. All over my neck, my chin, lips, and he eventually worked his way down to my chest.

"God I want you so badly Bella."

"Then take me."

It was like my words sent him into a frenzy and he began pulling my shirt down farther releasing one of my boobs from their confined cups of my bra.

"Oh y-yes don't stop." I whispered to him.

He took one of my nipples into his mouth and I thought I was going to come undone.

His one hand pumped furiously in and out of me while the other helped assault my nipple with his mouth. I balanced my self onto one leg which was quite hard for me and wrapped my other leg around his waist. It helped give access to where I needed him most.

I reached down and felt his cock through his pants and made quick work with the button and its zipper.

"I reached in and grasped his fully erect hard member in my hand and sighed.

"Oh shit." I heard him say and he looked up into my eyes.

I smiled prettily at him trying to be seductive.

He latched onto my neck and held me to him then with such force.

"Oh…I need."

"What do you need baby?"

"Edward I need you inside."

I started pulling down his pants, and he released my breast and helped pull everything down to release himself.

"Ungh…god Bella. I hope its okay but I want to fuck you so hard right now."

I groaned.

"Do it. Please take me." I practically growled at him. I put my hands in his hair as he hiked my leg higher up his side.

He grabbed my ass then and lifted my other leg around him. He used the wall for support as he brought the tip of his cock to my entrance and I shuddered with anticipation of him being inside me again.

"Do me, please." I grasped onto him harder and pulled his hair.

In that instant he sheathed himself inside me and I almost lost all train of thought as he pushed himself further inside.

"Oh baby, you're so fucking tight."

He stopped for a second while I adjusted to him being fully inside me again.

"Shit…._moan_… Edward you're so…_moan_… fucking big." I grunted into his shoulder and bit down.

He pulled in and out of me in an even pace and he seemed to have no problem holding me up like this. Which I was thankful because at this angle his cock did delicious things to me while I gripped him like he was my oxygen.

_Mine._

I let my mind wander to that one thing. He was marking me his. I could feel it. Inside and out and I wasn't sure if I could handle this. I just met him last night and already I was having thoughts like this.

I think I am getting in over my head.

I grunted again as he changed angles.

"Fuck me, harder." I ground out and laid my head back against the wall again.

My stomach began to twist and turn as he complied with what I said.

"Isa- _moan_-Bella… I am not gonna last like this much longer…._moan_….come for me baby…._moan_…come on…_moan_…my cock…" It was like his words were all I needed to finish, and a few more quick thrusts into me and I swear I thought I was going to die. My orgasm rocked through my body and Edward continued pumping into me at the same pace. His thrusts harder as he grunted audibly against my nipple again.

Once, twice and thrice more he shuddered against me as I felt his release fill me and he pressed me against the wall harder as he held me in place and rested his head against my shoulder.

"Fuck Bella, that was…amazing."

I nodded in agreement.

He lifted his head and smiled at me. I said the only thing that really made since.

"Your place or mine?"

He smirked again. "Yours…definitely yours."

We quickly made work of righting ourselves and we both agreed that we would just send a text to our group that we were heading out. I turned off my phone and glancing at Edward I had seen that he was doing the same thing. I smiled to my self.

We then linked arms and walked down the alley to the main road and I giggled to myself knowing this man was about to spend the night with me.

"Hey I am feeling like some hot chocolate want to go real quick with me?" I looked up at him through my eye lashes.

"Sure that sounds really good right now."

As we approached I couldn't help but glance at him now and again and when we finally got there he had stepped in front of me to get the door.

Now in the light his hair was bronze, and unruly to say the least, and his eyes were a piercing green.

We made our orders and took a seat in one of the booths.

I was afraid it was going to be awkward but it wasn't. We talked about everything. He said he worked as a writer. Working on short stories, and stuff like that, so I mentioned to him about my dabbling in photography had actually set me up for my dream job.

"Photography really?"

"Yeah, I just like being able to capture something in time. I love what colors and light can do together". I blushed. No one really understands why I like to take pictures. He's the first person I have ever shared that with before.

"Your take on taking pictures is interesting. It's how I feel about writing. What words can create, the emotion words can derive. There's something beautiful about words that can explain emotions that you feel about a particular person…" He trailed off. I blushed again.

"That color on your skin, is beautiful." He whispered to me in my ear.

I shivered from his cool breathe at my neck.

He kissed me on my neck.

"Should we go to my place now?" I whispered looking at my cup of hot chocolate.

"Yes." He stood then reached out his hand and I held it as we made out way to my place.

I have never brought any one hear before and it kind of scared me knowing that this man was going to know where I lived and that I was bringing him home so I could sleep next to him.

I breathed deeply trying to control the panic attack that was settling in.

We made it to the entrance of my apartment building and walked through the entry way.

"Evening Miss Swan, have a good night."

"George, how many times have I told you please call me Bella." I smiled at him.

"How's the pregnant wife?"

"She's really good. Thanks for the cookies." I held my hand up. "No problem. I'll bring you some more this week." He nodded.

We made our way into the elevator and I took one look at him before I launched my self at him again.

We kissed in a frenzy. Touching each other as much as we could before the doors opened. We were met with a throat clearing.

"Excuse me." A man stepped into the elevator that I recognized as Mike Newton.

"Oh sorry Mike. Didn't see you there."

"Yeah Mike didn't see you there." Edward shot out of no where. I glanced at him and he looked irritated.

Mike just nodded. "So who is this?" He chimed.

"Edward." Edward said by my side. Mike reached out his hand but Edward just stared at him like he had grown an extra limb.

"Well Mike this is my floor. See you around." I said as I grabbed Edwards arm and pulled him through the now closing doors.

I stopped mid stride and rounded on him.

"What the fuck was that?"

"What are you talking about?" He looked innocently at me.

I glared.

"Bullshit you know exactly what. Mike didn't deserve that attitude." I kept my arms crossed in front of my self and quirked an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes. "Seriously Bella it was nothing. I just didn't like the way he was eyeing my girlfriend." His eyes got all big and so did mine apparently because he started back pedaling.

"I mean…umm. I didn't…shit." He stopped talking and put his hands in his pockets.

That was the entire time I needed to clear my head. He wanted to be here and I wanted him to be there. So I smiled and stepped closer to him and brushed my lips against his.

"Yours." Was all I said and he looked up and smiled a little before he broke out into a full on breathtaking shit eating grin.

I smiled goofily at him too. I made my way to my door and unlocked it. Motioning for him to follow me in.

Luckily my place wasn't a mess.

My one bedroom flat apartment was something I was very proud of. This was my protective space and I just let some one in. I smiled internally at my self.

"The stereo is over there. Why don't you go pick something out?" I motioned over to my living room where the stereo sat. "Would you like a beer or some wine?"

"Umm I'll have a beer." He kissed me on the cheek then and made his way over to my CD Collection.

I got him a beer and poured me a glass of wine. My favorite blush.

"You have a pretty extensive collection of music," he said over his shoulder.

I smiled. "Thanks." I handed him his beer and Claire De Lune began filling my apartment.

"Good choice," I said as I made my way to my fire place and put a few logs in the fire place before turning the gas on and lighting a match. Letting the fire warm the logs before they caught fire and I turned off the gas.

"You have a nice place." He said from behind me.

I looked to find him sitting on my sofa, beer in hand and he looked like he fit there.

Yes, yes he did. Everything about him fit perfectly.

"Edward, what's your last name?" I blurted out.

He looked up to me then, and he didn't answer at first. He looked like he was making a choice in his mind about me.

"Cullen…Edward Cullen." I smiled from the rim of my glass.

"I like it. It fits your perfectly."

He tilted his head to his side before taking a swig of his beer again.

"I like this song. There's something about it that makes me feel good. Something I can't place and every time I hear it. I always want more. Sort of how I see you…" He said before placing his beer on the coffee table and stood up. Walking carefully towards me.

He reached out and took my glass from me and placed it next to his beer. He approached me again and placed his hands around my waist.

"May I have this dance?" He said quietly. I just nodded my head.

I guess it's every girl's fantasy to dance with the boy of their dreams next to a lit fire place with dimmed lights.

I didn't realize in this very second that he was making one of my wishes come true. To feel whole again inside and out. I hadn't felt that way since right before I lost my mother. So I gripped hold of his shoulders, and chanted in my head for him to never let go.

"I'll be here as long as you want me." As if he had answered my silent chanting.

I smiled. "Don't break my heart Edward Cullen."

He nodded his head. "I don't have the strength to be away from you Isabella, Swan."

He brought his lips to mine and we kissed. Not like we had last night when we had been strangers. Not earlier full of lust from being apart the whole day. But as lovers, friends, and I could feel the bond changing. If I let my self fall I knew I could end up hurt and in this moment I didn't care. We stayed like that for a while.

We had gone at it again that night. In the throws of passion I couldn't believe how he made me feel. I felt amazing. Alive and when dawn finally came. I was sore and completely happy.

I rolled over to find Edward still naked like me but snuggled up in the blankets. He looked like an angel. His hair a mess as per usual, he arms clutching his pillow and his strong arms flexed in his sleep. Showing me the muscles I new was always there. His back rippled with muscles as he breathed in and out lying on his stomach.

I kissed his cheek and his eyes opened sleepily.

"Good morning." I whispered as I kissed his lips that were screaming for me to kiss them.

"Good morning, beautiful." He smiled lazily. He wrapped his arms around me and held me to his body.

"Can we just stay here forever?" I whispered into his neck.

"I think that is definitely an option." His arms gripped me tighter still.

"Forever is a long time. Could you handle it?" I realized how my words could be construed and I was unsure how I would feel about his answer.

He was silent for a moment and then he whispered into my ear.

"If I had it my way you would be mine forever."

"Well your odds are looking pretty good." I whispered.

"Well then. I guess I better start working my magic right?"

"What did you have in mind Edward?"

He looked thought full for a moment. Until he reached down under the blankets and grasped my sides and began tickling me.

"Oh god. Edward stop. It tickles!"

That's the point love." He chuckled while I gasped for air as he continued to assault my sides and hips.

"Now say your mine."

"I am yours Edward." He continued to tickle me.

"Say you will be with me forever."

"Forever. I promise."

"Really?" He stopped tickling me as I tried to right my self.

"Yes if that's what you want. Forever."

His smile was breath taking.

"Yes that is what I want." He nodded his head for extra agreement.

I smiled too, and kissed his lips.

We spent the morning in a haze of sex filled naughtiness.

"So how would you like to meet me for lunch some time around noon tomorrow? " I had asked him.

"I would love to…but I can't I have something I have to take care of all week. How about this weekend. I'll treat you out to dinner?" He smiled.

I smiled back.

"I'd love that".

He left a few hours later. Claiming that he needed to get his car from his brother's place because they had car pulled the night before.

I pouted as he made his way to the door in the clothes he wore last night.

"A week feels so long doesn't it?" He smiled weakly down at me.

I nodded answering him.

"I promise baby I will be here next Friday at 6 o'clock."

I nodded again.

"Kay." He kissed my lips one more time before he left.

"Lets not say goodbye, but instead I will see you Friday." He said.

"See you Friday."

" Isabella?"

He turned around with the door open.

"Yes?"

"Be safe."

I smiled and closed the door behind him. I leaned against it and dropped to sit on my butt. I sighed in contentment and longing from the feeling was already creeping up on me. That whole was back and I wasn't sure how I felt about that either.

I walked over to my purse and turned on my phone. There were over ten voice mails in my box and only one text message from Alice.

**We need to talk a.s.a.p. –A**

_Talk later. –B_


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you. Everyone who has reviewed for the chapters previous to this, and for all the story alerts, and favorites that I have received from those who have done so.

First things first, I must inform my readers that I was injured on the job and did some serious damage to my wrist. So anyway there I was stuck in bed and I went to access my computer files and my computer wouldn't boot. There fore I had to have it rebooted to manufacturing settings. Needless to say I cried a little. Soo…please forgive this chapter being so late. With my wrist/hand/fingers on my right hand out of commission I sort of have been pulling a lefty on this chapter.

That being said, I am sorry this chapter is late. But I promise to make it up to you.

The next few chapters are going to speed things up briefly so we can catch up to the present. Get ready to read everyone

Thanks again for all those reviewed!

Also I am still looking for a BETA!

Please let me know if you are interested. On my profile I am going to post my email address and anyone who is interested can email me.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own twilight but I sure as heck wish I did. I just like playing with their beating hearts.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Present: Bella 26 **

Sigh…

_The water is cold its time to get out of the tub…._

I got up slowly and wrapped my self in my towel. I was careful not to trip and break my neck and pulled the drain for the water to empty out.

I checked on Emma, just to make sure she was still asleep and then headed back to my room closing the door softly as I went. I pulled out a few boxes from my closet and lay on my bed after putting on my robe.

_Pictures…of him…of us…_

It was the only thing that I had left of those few weeks we had together before all hell broke loose.

God he looked so sexy in those trousers. _Stop…._I told my self.

I breathed in a deep breath. I got up and plugged in my Ipod. I climbed back into bed and Claire de Lune started playing again.

_Cullen... why didn't I remember that name from forks?_

And let my memories out holding a picture of his face to my chest.

* * *

_**PAST:BELLA POV**_

_**Be there soon can't wait to see you-E**_

_How soon till you're here? –B_

_**20 minutes-E**_

_Kay-E_

"Bella, hold still!" Rose said, fixing my make up. "How does Alice tolerate this?" She huffed.

"I don't know where is Alice?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"Who knows probably in the throws of passion with Jasper somewhere?" She smiled to her self. While she began spraying my hair with hairspray.

"Well it's not like her to skip out on dressing me up," I sighed.

"Don't worry little one, I shall have you primped and sexy in no time, and your man won't be able to keep his hands off of you." She chimed in.

"I hope so", I smiled devilishly knowing I had plans to get him naked again.

_Oh yeah…_

After that text she sent me last week I hadn't heard from her at all. She would just call when she knew I would be busy and then wouldn't leave a message either but it is also unlike her. When I did talk to her we talked for under a minute just to tell me she was visiting her boyfriend's family. Let's just say I was shocked. Alice never meets the parents, because she moves on faster than clothes go out of season.

"Have you talked to her at all Rose?"

"Alice? Not since a few days ago. She seems pretty out of it lately. Probably this guy of hers has her in all bits of torment. She's out all the time. She took a three day vaca or something up to her boyfriends place this week. You know to meet the parents."

"Yeah same here. She practically rushed me off the phone. Which is unlike her. But yeah she mentioned about going there. She didn't tell me where either."

"Oh yeah? I am sure she will come around Bells. Once meeting the parents is over with. Now I am officially done!" She clapped her hands together and spun the chair I was sitting to face me towards the mirror.

"Emmett didn't say anything?"

I looked at Rose who had furrowed her brow.

"To tell you the truth I haven't talked to him. I think he's playing hard to get. I fucking love it," she gushed.

I chuckled and just shook my head.

She finished me up in no time, dressing me in a dress to die for. A simple black number that had a plunging neckline, it was back less and the hem stopped about mid thigh. She added a pair of silver peep toe shoes that were wedges and were perfect with this dress. She too had styled my hair in a way that made me look more womanly. Intricately put up in an up do, that had wisps of hair that cascaded down in waves. Adding some jewelry to match the shoes and a few necklaces that worked to bring a mans eyes to your chest. She added a small silver purse and I was ready to go.

"Now, if you get to drunk please call me, and I shall come pick you up." She kissed my cheek and ducked out of my apartment

Minutes later the doorbell rang and I went to meet him at the door. I checked myself over one more time before I had the nerve to open the door.

After fumbling with the lock I was able to yank the door open and see him standing their looking as beautiful and sexy as ever.

I sucked in a lungful of air.

"Isa-bella, you look beautiful", he brought me in his grasp and hugged me closer to him.

"Umm..yeah. You look good. Great. Really." What the hell was wrong with me?

He chuckled.

I stepped back and took in his appearance.

_Sweet Jesus._

His eyes were looking me up and down, eye fucking me I am sure. As I did the same to him.

He was sporting a pair of black slacks. Tailored down to a pair of black dress shoes, I gulped when I saw the bulge in his pants as I made my way up his body.

My eyes darted to his and he was smirking at me.

"Like what you see, love?"

I nodded my head in a bobbing motion.

_Mmmmm…yes, yes I do._

His shirt was black as well, the two top buttons undone. His sleeves rolled up his arm to his forearms. And he wore a black belt that showed off his waist.

His hair was as per usual messy just rolled out of bed, or sex hair that almost made me collapse just thinking of _it_…

"These are for you, love", he smirked at me again for eyeing a particular spot on his pants.

"Th-Thank you", I said. I finally looked at the flowers in his hand and they were beautiful. Alternating red, white and pink roses that looked absolutely beautiful wrapped in a black ribbon.

I quickly went to put these in water, and told him to come in.

"We actually have some time to spare before we have to go to dinner, I hope that's okay?" He asked sitting on the couch.

"Oh that's fine…Ummm how long do we have?" I asked.

"About an hour." He said, looking at the pictures that were on my coffee table.

"Do you want something to drink? I have beer, water and sprite." I faced him with the vase in my hand.

"I'll take a sprite."

After placing the bouquet of flowers in the vase I placed it on my counter. I brought them to my nose and breathed in deeply. They smelled wonderful.

I then reached into the fridge and pulled out a can of sprite and brought it to him.

"Wow these are just amazing", he said aloud.

I sat next to him eyeing what he was looking at.

"Oh that's one of my clients I am working on. I just finished with it." They were pictures of friends of mine. Ben and Angela who had just gotten married.

"They are friends of mine, and asked for me to do their Wedding. Do you like them?"

He just looked at me and nodded before returning to gaze at the pictures.

"The way you capture them even when they aren't posing it looks so natural like you just paused their life in their most happiest form." He looked up at me again and gave me an attentive smile. "Would you take pictures of me?" He asked.

"Really? You want me to take your picture?" I gulped. _Holly Crow._

He nodded again.

"Okay…hold on", I went and got my camera.

When I returned he was leaning back on the couch looking at me contently with a smirk on his face. _The panty dropping smirk….oh mother…_

I half smiled, and clicked the first picture of his face…

I worked my camera, and used different lighting and then had him do different positions… Some standing, some sitting…

The whole time we laughed, and joked and the tension started to rise in my veins.

"You know Isa-bella, something about you behind the camera. Concentrating like that…well makes you look really really sexy", he said in a sultry tone as he stood up and stocked over to me.

"Oh really?" I said smirking back. Walking backwards to keep the space between us.

"Yes, in fact", he walked closer pressing me back against the wall. "It makes me want to do things to you that I wouldn't want to do to anyone else", He whispered against my neck.

_Oh god_…I am going to combust…

I cleared my throat."Oh yeah?"

He brushed his lips over mine and down the other side of my neck.

"Mmm…you smell like freesias and something sweet, like strawberries." His breath caught as he crossed my lips again making them part slightly. I breathed in his sent. He smelled sweet too, like apples and cinnamon and after shave.

He pressed him self to me then, and I felt his groin right on my stomach.

"If you make me drop my camera I am going to kick your ass", I said in a breathy tone.

He chuckled and took my camera from me and stepped back to set it on the coffee table. All I could do was watch as he stalked back over to me and began assaulting my lips with his.

It continued on like this for a few minutes…_Jesus if he keeps doing that with his tongue he will be fucking me against this wall in no time_…

I broke the kiss and walked him back wards until he hit the couch and pushed him down on to it before sitting on his lap.

I ground my self on to him, and bit down on his lower lip. He moaned softly into my mouth, and his hips thrust upward once.

"Bella, Bella..oh I want you so badly", he said against my mouth as I assaulted him.

I put my hands everywhere I could reach and began undoing the buttons on his trousers.

"Bella, what about dinner?" He asked looking at me.

I smiled, "Baby, do you really wanna leave this couch?" I said, as I sucked on his neck.

"Ahh…no, no right here is just fine", he said pulling me closer.

I finished undoing his pants, and stood up quickly and gave him my panties.

"Follow me", I winked and sprinted for my bed and landed on my back. Edward was trailing behind me.

We both stripped as fast as we could and gave over to our senses. He climbed up on the bed and in between my legs.

"Bella, how do you want me?" He asked, looking at my body as he spoke.

He placed his palm on my breast circling the sensitive skin but never touching where I wanted him most.

"I wa-want you everywhere", I gasped. His hand left my breast and made circles down my stomach until he touched my slick folds.

"Jesus, Bella you're so wet", he panted.

"Ahh…for you baby…you drive me crazy", I all but screamed out.

He slid his finger around until I began moving my hips and he thrust two fingers inside me.

"God YES!" I yelped out.

"You like that Isa-Bella?" He whispered in my ear.

I was never one for dirty talk but with him he made me want to cum just thinking of his voice.

"Ugh…yes…just like that. God baby yes"…I panted into my pillow.

I pulled him up closer to me then not able to contain my self as he assaulted my wetness with his agile fingers.

"I need you inside…inside me now!" I growled out.

"Your wish my command", he said as he readied himself between my legs.

"Wait Bella, I know this fact is a little late considering what we have already done but I don't have any condoms", placing his head down on her shoulder.

I lifted his head up. "I'm clean and I am on birth control", I looked into his eyes.

"I am clean, too." He said, kissing me gently.

He thrust into me then, making me scream his name.

"Oh fuck, Bella, so tight, ungh", he grunted.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head on this. He was going slow, pacing us and I wasn't having this.

"God, baby more. I need you to pound me," and his movements accelerated. His thrusts rougher, deeper with each penetration.

Until finally we were panting out our releases, sweating, and slick between our bodies. We stayed like that for a little awhile.

I glanced at the clock.

"Dang 11 o clock already?" I sighed into his chest.

"Are you still hungry?" He said getting up and glancing at the clock. "Because I am sure I could eat a cow right now".

"Yeah I think I could eat." I grinned at him.

"Okay well I have some other place I want to take you instead of where I was planning to take you."

"Okay. Let me just get dressed."

After putting back on my dress and shoes that Rose picked out. We made our way out of my apartment and down onto the main streets of Seattle. I was wearing my favorite pea coat that went to the length of the dress. It was chili outside but I figured we would be inside a place to eat soon enough.

We walked for about ten minutes until he made a turn into this little café. It was a cute little place that gave off an Italian feel to it. It was very intimate with lights that hung from the banisters and soft music played in the back ground. We were seated immediately in a private booth.

I looked around me at everything.

"Where did you find this place?"

He smiled and looked at me. "My mother used to bring me here when I was younger every time we used to run errands together. I guess you could say it was our little tradition." He furrowed his brow.

"That's nice. So do you like living in a big city?"

"Yes, I do. It's everything I would want it to be and then some." He smiled suggestively at me.

Our waiter approached us then. I picked the first thing on the menu. The mushroom ravioli and Edward ordered the same, with two cokes. I noted to that the waiter was eyeing him and he just ignored her. I liked that he did that. I really did.

"So Bella, tell me something I don't already know about you?" He took a sip of his soda.

I cleared my throat and braided my hands together unsure of what to tell him.

"Well when I was sixteen I lost my mom, step dad and baby brother in a car accident." I looked up at him to see him starring at me.

He placed his hand over mine.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." He smiled slightly and it didn't reach his eyes.

I smiled timidly back. "It's alright."

We held hands together like that for awhile. He made me tell him things that I wasn't used to. It was over whelming at times and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. After we finished eating he paid for our meal and left a tip.

"Would you like to take a walk with me Bella?" As we entered back on to the street.

"Sure." I smiled at him and he took my hand.

We walked for a distance and made our way out to the park. There was a small bistro place that sold hot chocolate and we got some to keep us warm. I sipped mine slowly savoring the rich flavor and the warmness it created within me.

We walked onto a path way and it was a beautiful night.

"Edward. Tell me something about you." I looked over at him.

"There's nothing to tell." He said clipped. He looked away into the darkness and took an unsteady breath.

I was going to stop and ask him what that was about, but then he continued on with out even glancing at me.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before." He said without hesitation and I blushed scarlet.

"You barely know me."

"I know but I know this is very different."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know how to explain it. I just know that what I am feeling is something unique and I don't know what to call it."

I was silent. I didn't know what to say so we just walked in silence for a while. Finally I got the nerve and spoke up.

"You're not the only one, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not the only one who feels that way." I said in a whisper.

He stopped walking and just looked at me.

"Do you mean that?"

I nodded my head.

His eyes blazed at me and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Like he wanted to say something else but he refused to open his mouth.

Until finally he spoke.

"I don't have the strength to be away from you, Bella."

The air left my lungs in a whooshing sound.

I barely spoke up when I answered.

"Then don't".

He stepped up to me then and used his free hand to touch my face.

"The way you trust me so soon Bella. Why?" He eyes blazed for an answer.

"Because," I whispered. "I don't have the strength to be apart from you either. In a way you're saving me." I knew that once I said that I meant it. He was quickly becoming the center of my universe. He was giving me reason to look forward to everyday.

"What if I'm not the hero, what if I'm really the bad guy?" He looked at me with piercing eyes.

"You wouldn't hurt me." I whispered out and closed my eyes and leaned forward.

I brushed my lips against his and breathed in his sweet scent.

"Oh Bella." He whispered and laced his arms around me and hugged me closely to him.

When he pulled away he began to speak again.

"Bella, there's something we need to talk-"

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Shit," he muttered as he pulled out his phone and answered it. He put up one finger to tell me to hold on a minute and stepped away from me to have some privacy.

The bits of conversation I could hear were hard to depict what he was talking about. I heard "stay out of my business," and "I'll take care of it," and "get off my back," and then "don't you dare". Then he hung up and came back up to me.

"Come lets you get you out of the cold."

The conversation he had confused me but I wasn't sure if I should bring it up or not.

That night he didn't stay the night. It didn't hurt me that he didn't stay because I needed time to process my feelings for him. When we returned it was a little after 1 am. I was tired and after stripping down to nothing I crawled into bed.

That night I was expecting dreams of Edward to assault my dreams once again. So as I laid there waiting for sleep to take me I realized three things I was absolutely positive.

One, Edward was falling for me. Two something about him wasn't adding up. And three, I was absolutely positively in love with him and that scared the crap out of me. Something in my chest stirred when I thought of him. My breathing became harsher and my heart beat faster for two reasons because he already owned me and because I knew something was going to happen and I was unsure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. If I can get to fifty reviews I promise I will release an Epov from this chapter and then just because you guys all rock...I am sure you will want to know what little Alice was up to while she visited her bf's place...**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Well hello everyone guess what today is? It's Wednesday and I wrote this chapter really fast. But I wanted to make up for when I went MIA for three Weeks**. I plan on posting tomorrow and Friday as well:)**So I can catch everything back on track to where I want it.

This is short but is to the point and it finally gives you some idea of what is going on. It's the chapter you have all been waiting for.

**Tomorrow will be a very lengthy chapter. So be prepared and catch up on the previous chapters if you haven't. **

Also I just want to thank every one who put me on story Alert and reviewed my story. If I haven't replied back I am working on it for some reason Fan Fiction won't let me send replies

Sorry if there are any spelling errors this was a spur of the moment post.

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer is the brilliant person who created the story that changed my life. I am just playing with her characters because its fun to mess with their beating hearts

~0O0~

* * *

**Continued past…. BPOV**

It had been two weeks exactly since I saw Edward and two days since I had last talked to him. I was sort of on edge, every time I made plans he would tell me he had to work late, or some relatives were coming in to visit and everything else. Also to make matters worse I was sick.

It couldn't have been a worse time for me to get sick. With the end of the year winding down, many people were requesting me to do albums for Thanks giving, Christmas and New Years.

I looked over at my clock beside my bed and huffed when I realized it was almost ten o clock Monday morning and I had to go to work. As I got up my stomach did this curling thing, and then it felt a flutter and then I felt nauseated. I hated the feeling. I barely made it to the bathroom before I puked…_just peachy._

I stood after I was finished and began washing my mouth out and scrubbing my face clean. I looked at the mirror and noticed I looked a little blotchy today. Hopefully this bug passes I cannot deal with all of this right now.

I called my assistant Bree Tanner.

"Bree, hey how are things at the office?"

"Bella, what's going on is everything ok, where are ya?"

I sat down back on my bed and pulled the covers up to my neck.

"I'm sick and I am gonna die. I want you to plan my funeral, if Alice comes any where near it, she will try to raise me from the grave."

I could almost feel her eye roll.

"Take two Tylenol, sip some tea, and take a nap. Call me when you are amongst the living. I got things covered down here. You might have a potential Client coming up so you need to come get their information and schedule a meeting."

I sighed thanking the heavens for such a small girl to have such reigning confidence.

"I love you Bree, really I do. I'll be in first thing in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

After that we hung up and I did what she said. I took the medicine and made the tea and then I went to bed.

~0O0~

* * *

I was awoken by Alice shaking me awake.

"Bella get your ass up you are coming with me!"

When I didn't budge she took my blankets from me and started shaking me harder.

"Isabella Swan, this is important!" She practically yelled in my ear.

I sighed.

"Alice how do you keep getting into my apartment?"

"Trivial things like that don't matter you need to come with me." She walked over to my closet then and pulled out a pair of jeans, boots, socks, bra, undies, and a long sleeve blue v-neck shirt.

"Put this on and meet me in the living room in two minutes."

When she left I sat up slowly and got up. I went to the bathroom, and dressed in the clothes she put out for me and looked at the clock. It was only 12. _Freaking Alice…._

I trudged out of my room to find Alice on her phone.

"I'm gonna do it." Then a short pause. "Yeah well it's my responsibility." She placed her hand on her hip. "Don't you start with me Jasper Cullen!" She closed her phone then. Turned around and put her phone back in her purse.

"So how is life?"

"Is that the reason why you pulled me out of bed like a crazy person so you could ask me how's life?" I shook my head at her ridiculousness.

She shook her head back at me..

She was quite and that just freaked me out.

"We need to talk." She whispered.

I eyed her for a moment and then finally went to the couch.

"I think I am gonna need to sit down for this."

She huffed and came down and sat beside me.

"I could just tell you what I know but I don't think it will be enough." She shook her head again. "If I tell you this will you please not hate me?"

I looked at her with a curious expression on my face. For some reason my heart beat a little faster. "Just spit it out already Alice."

She twisted her fingers together and looked down at them in her lap.

Alice nervous…I wonder what is going on.

"Alice?" I spoke to push her.

"Bella, I promised I couldn't say anything. That he was going to do it. But obviously he hasn't."

I was tired of her circles.

"OK well tell me what you can."

"Remember when we were in high school and in our senior year we had that family move to Forks?"

I was trying to wrack my brain about something that was over six years old in my memory.

"New Family?" I asked hesitantly. What did this have to do with what was going on?

"Yes, Bella the new family." I looked at her again and squinted my eyes hoping the new way I looked at her would make my memory remember.

I shook my head in a "no" expression.

She stood up exasperated. Then surprised me by shouting out her answer.

"The doctor, his wife and there three boys remember them?"

I paused and shook my head no again.

"Alice what are you getting at. I don't remember meeting anyone of that sort. What was there name? Idk who you are talking about. I don't know any one with three brothers…" I trailed off.

She gave me a knowing glance. "Yes, yes you do."

When I didn't say anything she did. "The Cullen's."

I knew Edward's brothers were Emmett and Jasper and that their last names were Cullen. But knowing them from my teens it was hard to pull up the memory.

"Okay so Edward, Jasper and Emmett used to live in Forks?"

"Bella, do you even remember meeting them at our school?"

I shook my head in a "no" motion again.

"Because they were younger than us…" She trailed off.

Well that would make sense because Edward was twenty one.

I told her what I thought.

She looked at me again and sat down and took my hands in hers.

"Edward is not twenty one Bella."

I looked at her warily. What is she talking about now? I decided to play a long.

"Really, then how old is he Exactly?"

She didn't say anything. My head was screaming at me to figure what the hell she was talking about and I felt my heart beat increase its already frantic tempo.

"Alice?" I asked her again. "How old?"

"Sixteen."

I closed my eyes and tried to breathe but I just couldn't. It can't be true. I was hyperventilating at this point so when everything went black I wasn't afraid, I welcomed it. Then I threw up.

_Story of my life…_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I got lots to put out this chapter so be prepared it's over **3,000** words. I promised the chapters would get longer see? Sorry this chapter is a little late; I was trying to do some last minute changes to it

_Anyway thank you again for all those who reviewed, story alerted and put under favorites._

I am truly happy with the way this story is turning out. I seriously want to know what you think of this story so please leave a review and I will try to get to it as soon as I possibly can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I sure wish I did. The amazing Stephanie Meyer owns the creative world of Forks; I just like to play with their beating hearts

* * *

**Chapter 6. PAST CONTINUED…BPOV.**

I had no reason not to trust Alice when she told me Edward wasn't even legal. For that day she held me while I cried, and to say I was a complete mess would have been putting it nicely.

I shook violently as tears streamed down my face and occasionally threw up from the force of my sobs.

Rose had come by to at some point but I was just too lost in my thoughts.

I Bella Swan had fallen for a man, no! A boy and slept with him and let my self develop feelings for him?

I was a sick person and I realized that I could go to jail if anyone found out about this.

Oh my god, he had taken me in an Alley Way and I let him! I was a horrible person and I felt like I should die. Especially for the part of me that felt I didn't care about the age thing.

I wouldn't allow myself to ever touch him again. I would break it off with him; it was the only way especially with everything that had happened between us. I cried because it was all a lie. He didn't work in Seattle; he didn't even have his own place.

"Alice how did you find out?"

I asked between sobs.

"Oh Bella, I didn't know until Jasper made a comment about meeting all of his family and made some joke to Edward about getting an older chick.. He was at my party for heavens sake; I figured he must have been legal if Jasper and Emmett had him around. I never thought…Well I mean I had a hunch when Jasper mentioned he had a little brother before when I interviewed him but god Bella, I wasn't—I didn't realize…" She trailed off as my wails became even louder.

I know I couldn't be mad at Alice and I wasn't. She told me when she was certain and didn't wait for me to find out for myself. I grabbed her hand and held it tightly with my own.

Eventually I quieted and listened to my own heavy breathing into my pillow.

"Does he know that I know?" I looked over at Alice and Rose who were lazily lying on my bed with me.

"No he doesn't, why?"

For some reason I felt relief that he didn't know. That means he was still trying to play with me and with that I could use this to my advantage to turn it back on him.

"Good because I have an idea."

That's when we began formulating our plan into action and I let myself be consumed with this new way to deposit my feelings in a way that would get him back. I wanted him to hurt; my heart demanded it be given back to me.

* * *

**XOXOXOXOX**

We all took the next three days off of work. My clients could wait but this here couldn't. I stared out the window as we drove up to the school where we thought we would never be again.

I shook my head at the all the bullshit.

It was 11 o'clock when we got there and we had an hour before the lunch hour. It took Alice all of 1 hour after we devised our plan to come here the next day. I was coming in to Edwards Art Class to show how to catch "Art" in photography. It was a BS, way to get me on campus with out being arrested and a great way to mess with his head and to let him know the gig was up and it was game over and the only one winning was me.

What I was wearing wouldn't be considered something that messed with school requirements. But I wasn't in high school; I was as grown up adult woman, so I walked in wearing something that Rose of course had picked out for me.

It was a pencil skirt with a slit in the back and a red silk button up blouse with the top two buttons undone. The skirt came mid thigh and the material stretched tightly over my sides. I wore red pumps and wore red lip stick. My eyes were once again done up and my hair was flowing down my back in loose curls.

I wanted him to want me, watch me, and know with out a doubt he could never touch me again.

As I walked through the familiar hallways of Forks High School a hit of nostalgia hit me and I was content with memories of Alice and Rose bantering about the latest fashions and who was invited to the next big party they threw. I laughed when I thought of all those shopping excursions they forced upon me and shuddered inwardly.

Rose and Alice had come with me for moral support. They would be waiting out side of the class room for me.

When we approached the door I looked in through the little window and found Edward sitting in the front row paying attention to the teacher.

I smiled, and gulped back my fear of being in front of people. I nodded towards Rose and Alice one last time and knocked before entering.

My plan from when I entered was to not look at Edward at all as I brought my things that I needed for my presentation in front of me. I was careful to keep my back to him while he sat there and squirmed in his seat.

When I turned he was starring, and I noticed his hands were in fists. I decidedly ignored it and began to speak.

"Hello everyone my name is Bella Swan and I am here to talk to you about imagery in all things art. Can any one tell me the kind of Art they like to draw or photograph?"

All the teenage boys raised their hands except Edward. I smirked. Good, sit there.

I randomly picked from the group.

"My name is Riley and I much prefer capturing live images, may be you could help me with that Ms. Swan you could be my life model."

All the boys whistled. Edward went rigid.

"Well Riley, as much as I am sure you would love the help that is not my job here today. My job here is how to teach all of you how to focus your attention to specific objects so you can refine your talents."

I pulled out a picture of something I knew Edward had already scene. It was Ben and Angela on their Wedding day. From the night Edward had asked me to take his picture.

I put it up for everyone to see.

"This is a picture I recently took. I'm sure everyone could guess the occasion but what do you see?"

All the boy's hands went up again except for Edwards.

I randomly picked and some boy answered. "I think this photo shows several emotions. Love, friendship, happiness, most importantly they have become one person as in one whole."

All the boys looked at the boy who had answered, who then sunk back into his chair.

A burly boy on the other side of the room threw something at him.

"Shut up Laurent."

The boy just looked down at his book in front of him.

"Well actually class he is correct. Photo's have the ability to catch you in your true form. Whether you are fighter, a lover, a friend, a family member, sometimes it means something different. For example, to be a part of the dark that seems to haunt the edges of happy places. Like cheaters, liars, and others who have the inability to tell the truth." I took a breath. "This class is a perfect example of honesty, and reliability." I looked at Edward, and his eyes were down on his desk. His hands lay by his side unmoving.

The teacher cleared his throat, when the students started asking questions at once, and I began going into detail about what the photo held and what angles and cameras would be suggested in capturing light. Then I talked about drawings and how each picture will always show a correlation of what the person was drawn or taken a picture will always represent the person who took the photo. In the end Edward just sat there and looked at me the whole time while I lectured for an hour on about this. When the bell rang he was out the door before I even finished packing my things up. Alice and Rose were outside when I came out and hugged me.

"How did it go, Bells?"

I gave them both a knowing look and gave them a wink.

"Time for phase two."

And they both smiled wickedly.

* * *

**XOXOXOXOX**

Alice and Rose ruled the school so for them to find out where Edward ate lunch wasn't hard to do. They had already put down a lock down on his table and had two people sitting there waiting for us to arrive to eat lunch before I began my lecture again for the fifth period class.

I knew he had entered into the cafeteria because I could feel it.

"What if he comes and try's to talk to you?" Rose said.

"If he does I will just ignore him." I silently hoped he wouldn't because I was already messing with his head. Being in his class room, sitting at his lunch room table, giving him no choice but to watch me. The best part was him finding out that I knew he lied and he was fucking busted. _Bastard._

I could feel him starring at me and I tried extremely hard to pay attention to my food and that's when I heard his voice.

"No, sorry not interested."

I turned my head and he was standing a few feet behind me and two girls were standing next to him practically drooling.

"Oh come on baby we had fun that one time remember, remember all three of us in the hot tub, we could do it again?"

I shuddered. Both of these girls wanted to sleep with him, at the same time.

"I was drunk Lauren and that never fucking happened."

He saw me looking and before I even realized what was going on, my feet were carrying me out of the lunch room and out into the cold parking lot. It was deserted thank god, because I was going to break down. I got to my car before I felt a familiar hand turning me around.

"Bella—"

I yanked my arm free.

"Don't you fucking dare touch me!" I sneered at him. "You fucking lied to my face about who you were, and how old you were! I don't know who you are!"

He didn't say anything but he did back away a few steps.

"Please-"

He whispered but I cut him off.

"Please what Edward? Huh? Fucking tell me you wouldn't be fucking livid if you were me?"

I shook my head and I was fighting back the tears that threatened to fall down my face. I wiped my eyes before it became evident to him.

"Please let me explain, baby." He reached for me again and I stepped back against my car.

_God that voice… sounded sad, desperate…no fuck him and not literally. _

I shook my head at the idiocy of my inner monologue.

"Fuck you. You don't get to say that to me. You don't get to tell me you care, because whatever was going on with us is over! You're fucking sixteen and I am twenty four and I can't be with a liar and I sure as fuck am not a pedophile!" I spat that in his face and turned on my heel back into the cafeteria.

I was beyond pissed and honestly I didn't realize I would have the strength to tell him off like I did. I felt vindicated and free of what he had caused me and I was not quite finished yet rubbing it in his face.

When I came back to the table Rose and Alice were sitting close together whispering.

I sat down and began poking at my high school lunch salad. Well needless to say the food doesn't look any better than when I went here.

"Ahem, Bella we have something we would like to run past you for you to do for phase three."

It was Alice of course she was always conspiring.

"Shoot."

"Well we think you should try to go after one of Edwards teachers. We happen to know of a very handsome teacher that would definitely make him feel worse."

I raised my eye brow at her. "And who do you suppose that teacher might be?"

Rose and Alice gave each other Cheshire Cat Grins. "His name is Mr. Banner. Edwards Biology Teacher." Then she pointed towards a man sitting with a group of female faculty. He was handsome in his own way. He was tall lean and muscular and he wore a blue polo T-shirt and a pair of fitted jeans. His hair was wavy but was slicked back. He would definitely do.

I was unsure until I saw Edward enter back into the cafeteria and two more girls tried to get his attention and that was the final straw.

"Just tell me what to do."

For the next ten minutes we conspired again as we figured out how I was going to get his attention. From what Alice gathered from the high school groupies that he loves a damsel in distress. Well I'll give him damsel in distress alright.

I walked in his direction deliberately and pretended to have sprained my ankle landing right in his lap.

"Humph—oh my god! I am so sorry. Clumsy me." I tried to get up from his lap but he held me down.

"Are you alright?" He looked at me with an intense gaze.

I nodded my head and blushed under the fact he was starring at me blatantly.

He re-situated him self so that I sitting up on his lap more.

"Everyone here calls me Mr. Banner but you should definitely call me Eric." He grinned and I smiled back.

Eric really was a catch and I was finding myself to be amused by my body's response to him.

He checked out my ankle and then suggested I come by his sixth period class to look at it again to make sure there wasn't any swelling. I smiled inwardly at that. Edward had sixth period Bio with Eric. This could definitely get interesting.

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Having to repeat my lecture from fourth period was tedious. I changed it a bit and used a different photo. The one I used for the first class was designed specifically to get under Edwards skin and I think it worked.

I wrapped up earlier in this class because I was eager to head to Mr. Eric Banner's room. Alice and Rose were once again waiting for me out in the hallway and we walked together giggling about what I was about to do.

I have never been the vindictive person but something about how Edward lied to me made me want to be a bitch.

I thought my emotions were in check when I entered the room so when I saw the same girl from earlier perched on his desk I almost lost it. The queasiness from the previous day ensued and I thought I was going to be sick.

"Bella, I'm glad you came." Eric motioned for me to come closer to his desk.

I tried to push the nauseated feeling away and focus all my attention on him and it seemed to help calm my nerves as I stared into his ice blue eyes.

"Eric, thanks for inviting me." I extended my hand out for him to shake but he just lifted it to his mouth and kissed it.

Everyone in the room whistled and I blushed scarlet I am sure from all the unwanted attention.

I tried to look as interested as I could with Eric but the nagging feeling remained that it wasn't the same that Eric would never be Edward and for some reason that twisted my gut in an unfamiliar way. I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Alright class, lets open your books to page one seventy nine and begin reading. If I hear one word from the class you can expect a prepared pop quiz that's sitting in my car right now."

Everyone seemed frightened and didn't even make a sound, they could of dropped an eraser and you could of heard it. They did as they were told and opened their books to begin reading. Eric sat down at his desk and motioned me forward to sit down.

"So Bella, how is your ankle feeling?" He said looking down at my "supposedly" hurt ankle.

"Oh it's a little sore but nothing a little ice can't cure later." I giggled and waved my hand around in a dainty way.

"Well good I am glad you will be able to walk away from that injury." He chuckled at his own joke and I joined in with him, while playfully slapping his arm.

"So how long are you in town for?" He edged on.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I don't have to hurry home I suppose after this…" I trailed off and gave him the best seductive smile I could muster and fluttered my eyelashes.

Eric seemed very much interested and chuckled again nervously.

"Ms. Swan, maybe you would like to join me for dinner then tonight?"

I giggled again.

"Ummm…" I flicked my hair over my shoulder which caused me to look at Edward who was starring daggers at Eric and I took that as my cue that he could indeed hear what we were talking about. "I'd love to. Should I pick you up or do you want to pick me up?"

"Well if it's alright with you how about I pick you up?"

I giggled again and shook my head in a yes motion. I had no interest in going out with Eric at least not right now, I was going to call him later and cancel. So we swapped numbers, and continued our banter back and forth.

"You know Ms. Swan you have pretty eyes."

I looked up from under my eye lashes and tried to be seductive. "Oh Eric, please! You are too sweet."

I placed my hand on his arm and let it linger there and that's when I heard a chair screeching back and some one whooshing past me. I turned to see that Edwards chair was now currently vacant and he was no where to be seen.

I thought hurting him would be the pay back he deserved, but I hadn't expected him to run away. I guess I don't know what I expected, but I didn't see him again that day and when I left, I was only merrily satisfied that I had been adult enough to stop a relationship that would never ever work. In the end this was what was best I told my self. I can't hurt him and he can't hurt me, well not again anyway.

I had texted Eric only about an hour after school hours, apologizing for having to cancel and that an emergency work situation went down. I went back to my apartment alone, and skipped the drinks that Alice and Rose trued to get me to drink but I refused. I stripped and lay down in my bed and just as I was starting to get comfortable my stomach lurched and I jumped out of bed to the toilet.

_Ugh…freaking stomach bug go away…_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Okay so this is a pretty important chapter. I was unsure about it and so I was taking my time on posting this. I tried re writing this chapter three times but it still didn't come out right.

Please let me know what you think about it All reviews are considered seriously especially when it involves my writing.

Anyway still need a beta. **Can anyone recommend any one for me?**

Also thank you, thank you and thank you for the reviews for the previous chapter, story alerts and favorites. You all seriously keep me motivated to keep writing.

I love you all.

Disclaimer: As always Stephanie Meyer is the brilliant person who created the Twilight Saga. I just like playing around with her characters.

* * *

**XOXOXOXOX**

**BPOV past continued….**

I sat their facing the white wall of my room perched on the side of my bed, thinking of nothing…

I mean of course I thought about the color of the walls, how it was…how you say _white?_

On the walls depicted everything that went down four days prior and it played over and over again in my mind.

I thought that by getting him pay back that my world would be turned right side up again. I could be that girl that said she had been there and done that and bounced back like it was nothing.

But nope, not me.

_We got screwed._ Yeah thanks conscience for the reminder.

_You're welcome._

I huffed and lay back on my bed with a bounce.

I wonder where he disappeared to after he ran from Mr. Banner's class? I shook my head. I should not care. He didn't seem to care when he lied to me about who he was.

_Nope not at all._

I had to work today and I felt like my stomach was on inside out. Seriously I am over this cold already! I stood up from the bed with a heavy sigh and took a look in the mirror.

I'm looking pudgy. I turned to the side to look at my abs and noticed how it stuck out a little bit. Damn ice cream I ate last night like a ravenous dog.

Mmmm…ice cream.

I shook my head, I can think of comfort food later. I put on a pair of pants and they fit snug too.

I stood their and leaned my head back looking at the ceiling.

"Curse you for making me eat that ice cream tummy! Gah!" I sucked it in and they buttoned. I guess my ass is heading to the gym today after work.

I quickly dressed in my pant suit for work, while casually throwing the jacket over my shoulder. I looked at my self. I look presentable and diligent and I do not look like a pedophile. I sighed, grimaced and walked out the door locking it behind me.

* * *

**XOXOXOXOX**

Saying today wasn't a sign I would have been lying to my reflection. However I guess things still surprise me even when I least expect.

I walked into my office only to be bombarded with phone messages from Bree.

"Bella, you already have clients you need to speak with on hold on lines one, three, seven, nine and ten. Then after you finish your calls you have some one in the waiting room waiting to see you and then when you're done with that you have to go to a brunch meeting at eleven and so far that's it." She sucked in a lung full of air.

"You okay Bree?" I patted her shoulder.

She grinned and nodded. "Now get your ass on the phone and finish those calls."

Twenty minutes later I finished. I was able to set up three new clients and set up a meeting.

The reason why we meet is because the pictures I take are not cheap. I need to meet with the clients and discuss different locations, and what kind of film I use and then the prints. This way the costs are settled and the client knows everything from what kind of camera I will use to the lens adjustment on it.

I realized then that I had some one waiting in the lounge area still that I needed to go meet. I hastily made my way to the waiting room.

As I walked out the door, I was immediately bombarded by an older woman who was very beautiful. She had a heart shaped face and long reddish brown hair and for some reason she looked familiar almost, even though I know I have never seen her before.

"You must be Isabella Swan am I right?" She took one of my hands in both of hers and began shaking it.

"Please call me Bella." I smiled as attentively as I could. "And you are…?" I trailed off.

"Oh goodness, I totally spaced. My name is Esme." She grinned a wide grin and I motioned her to my office.

"So what can I do for you Esme?"

"Well I would like to set up something for family pictures done with in the next few weeks." She stated looking at her phone.

"Any particular dates?"

"Ummm, I would prefer the weekend when my little boy is out of school."

"Oh you have a little boy?"

She blushed and put down her phone. "Well he isn't that little he is about to turn seventeen. Having the photos done are like my last way of being able to remember this time with him. You see my two older sons are already in college." She smiled a sad smile.

"Well that's really great Esme. You wouldn't happen to have a picture of you and your family would you? Also I am sure your husband will want to be in the pictures as well?"

She nodded her head. "Yes that's correct."

She began looking through her purse and removing her wallet.

"You know what? I really don't have any pictures on me, but I can send one to you over email will that work?"

"Yes that would be perfectly alright."

I put together her file and talked to her a few minutes more about the location of where she wanted her photos done, and how many photos she wanted. Just the basics in information really, and she seemed like a wonderful lady I couldn't wait to get started on this project.

"Last but not least Esme, what is your last name?"

"Cullen."

I chocked on my air.

"I—I'm sorry what was that?"

"My last name is Cullen."

I tried to remain calm and collected.

Calm. Cool. And Collected_. Yeah keep telling your self that._

"Oh okay. Well we are all done here." I said with a shaky voice.

I stood up slowly and went to place her file in my filing cabinet. I took my time, because my stomach felt a little uneasy.

_Alittle? Please! I'd say a raging pissed off set of bees in your stomach right now._

I placed my hand on my stomach rubbing soothing circles trying to calm it down a bit. Lately my stomach has been so sensitive. Just as I was about to place her file, it fell from my hands and landed on the floor. I bent down to pick it up but for some reason my back was really achy so I had to bend weird to get to it. With my back completely straight and bending my knees only.

If I wasn't mistaken this was Edwards mother. If so I was screwed because then I would have to face him again when the time came. I dreaded it, and at the same time I felt the whole in my chest get a little bigger.

I turned around and Esme had a wry smile on her face. She motioned me to come closer to her.

"Is everything okay Esme?" I said coming to stand where she sat. I was hesitant. _Jesus fuck!_ Of all the people to come in to my office, just days after I put a teenage boy in his place, and for it to be his mother! Fate fucking hates me.

_Yes, yes indeed._

"How far along are you?" She whispered when she leaned forward with a smile on her face.

I was brought out of my reverie and I was confused. "Come again?" _Did she just say?_

She raised her eye brow at me. "Bella your glowing, when is your baby due?"

_Yep. I knew I heard her right._

Inside my head my inner conscience had her mouth slack jawed to the floor.

I gulped and shook my head in a no motion. "I—I am not pregnant." I stuttered out.

She shook her head in a yes motion.

"Honey I hate to break it to you but you are."

"I think you're mistaken." I stepped back a few steps gripping my desk for support.

"Hmmmmm…" She grabbed her chin and began stroking it. "I think you are, dear."

"I think I would know if I was pregnant." I didn't mean to sound so clipped when I spoke to her but I wasn't pregnant. It's impossible I am on the pill.

_The pill isn't full proof Isabella._

Esme Cullen stood up and came over and embraced me. Little did she know I fucked her son and that the only way I could be pregnant would be…

If we had…

Which we certainly did do it…

With out protection…

Several times…

"Oh I am sorry Bella I didn't mean to sound like I was prying. It's just that you are showing a lot of sign's."

I was lost. "Signs?"

"Well from the looks of it every time you get a whiff of something you feel sick cause your face gets all scrunched up. Your stomach is sensitive because of the way you were massaging your stomach, your back is achy…I could tell by the way you bent down…and the way your stomach is round in the center. You will grow into that roundness but still I can tell. I did have three boys you know."

I blanched.

_Bella you're glowing…_

Realization set in.

_You're glowing…_

I tried to remain calm.

_You're showing…_

I felt light headed.

_When is your baby due…?_

I couldn't hear anything she was saying any more. I could see her lips moving and I nodded and smiled but I wasn't with her there in that room anymore.

_Baby…_

I was on the verge of a full on panic attack.

_Due…_

Then I realized something as Esme Cullen made her way out of my office. When was my last period…?

_Baby…._

Oh. Shit.

I picked up my phone and dialed the first number on my speed dial.

"I need you to meet me at my place in thirty minutes. Code red. " I hung up and the urgency in my tone left no room for mistake.

Fuck. My. Life.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello All!

This chapter had been posted in my outtakes section, but I decided this needed to be included in the actual story. Revisions have been made…new chapter posts tonight as well.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just like to play with them

EPOV: Chapter 8 continued past!

_Bang…Bang…Bang._

"Eddie boy its time for school."

_Silence._

"Edwardo, open the door."

_Silence._

"God damnit, Eddie I'm just going to keep knocking until you answer."

_Bang…bang…bang…bang…bang…_

_Silence._

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_Jesus Christ._

"I'm up! I'm up!"

I grabbed the door knob with enough force to rip it off the hinges. I slowed down long enough to unlock the damn door before it swung open on both Jasper and Emmett.

"What the FUCK guys? I am trying to sleep." I practically yelled.

"First of all don't get snippy with us. Mom sent us up here and secondly; don't forget you're still our little brother". Emmett motioned between him and Jasper. "We can still get away with kicking your ass, now get ready for school".

I shook my head. "Whatever". Then I promptly shut the door on their faces and turned on my Ipod, letting Claire de Lune play through my speakers.

Calming, relaxing. In through my nose, out through my mouth. I closed my eyes.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckety, fucking, fuck Fridays!_

I look around my room gathering my shit in my bag. I grabbed the paper that was due in Mr. Banner's class today, and through a fitted shirt on that was white, and fitted jeans fitted jeans. My shoes were much the same black, but they were converse. I put a beanie on just to spite my mother for having tweetle Dee and Dumb wake me up.

I put my back pack over my shoulder, and walked out of my room not even bothering to make my bed, or pick up the mess I left from finding something to wear.

"Edward, honey come have a seat at the table I made you breakfast." I got to the bottom of the stairs and just looked at my mother.

She busied herself about the kitchen and set down a glass of orange juice next to a plate I saw that was mine. She didn't even look up when she spoke.

"Edward Anthony Cullen if you do not sit down in this seat this instant, you can kiss your Ipod good bye for the rest of the day", she turned and looked at me and placed her hands on her hips.

I on the other hand flew to my seat and began shoveling French toast and eggs into my mouth.

"Mmmmm…thanks mom".

She came over and kissed my head. "Don't talk with your mouth open".

She waited for me to finish eating and then she took my plate and patted me on the head.

"Have a good day at school honey, your father had to leave early but he will be home before you get back from school".

I nodded, then chugged my orange juice.

"Bye momma". I kissed her cheek and then I was off.

I got into the car that my parents got me for my 16th birthday this year. A Volvo, now though it wasn't my first choice, it helped convincing the parents of the daughter I was taking out that night that's for sure.

Well I mean, if I did take girls out. Not that I didn't have dates its just I didn't want to go out with just anyone. I had plenty of girls who wanted me…really. I am not kidding.

Many girls at school were always by my locker, asking to carry my books and all that, but all of them just seemed…I don't know. Generic? Like Lauren who I got to second base with but refuse to put my penis anywhere near her junk, and then there was Jessica who actually tried to go down on me in the boys bathroom. I ran and pushed them both away. _Ewwww._ I wasn't into tramps; what ever it was girls were selling I just wasn't interested. I'm picky, or so that's what Ben and Angela say.

Regardless, this is the year. I keep telling my self. The year I am going to loose it. I am a big boy, with bog boy needs and a sixteen year old man needs to loose it. You know the V? Yeah well I refuse to enter into my senior year with it, and as soon as I find some one who's worth having it, it's theirs.

I drove to school in comfortable silence going over my speech for history class. I worked a couple of days on it, so I am sure it will go fine. I chewed on my bottom lip, I need a cigarette but I won't have time for that today.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked in my usual spot.

My two best friends were already there and were waiting for me to get out.

"Ed, dude you missed one hell of an after school special yesterday. We had this awesome sack, pretty dope dude. We all stared at the ceiling for like five hours yesterday." Garret my best friend went on.

I just shook my head.

"Sorry man starring at the ceiling…damn I am sorry I missed it. I had to get my paper done". I pushed him with my shoulder lightly.

"Don't worry about it Eddie, I had to do mine and his homework so that Banner wont kick him out". Kate his girlfriend spoke.

"Kate, what would I do with out you?" Garret cooed in her ear.

"Probably drop out of high school", she snorted.

Garret and Kate have been together since they were in the eighth grade... That was the year I started school with them. We were just a bunch of rascals then, now we are juniors.

"I'm just trying to keep you in the same grade so they don't hold you back next year so we can all graduate at the same time. Right, Ed?"

"Right", we all trudged through the rain, of small Forks High School. I can't wait to get out of this town. Why couldn't I just go to private school like Emmett? Life is unfair. Oh yeah I remember why I can't. My mother begged me to stay, telling me how she 'would miss her baby' and how her kids are 'growing up so fast'. I got suckered. Total bullshit.

"So dude, did you want to come over and see if we could… you know do a recap of yesterday? Tyler and Eric are all coming, too."

"Um, I don't know let me see what's going on with my brothers. They are back for the day. I am gonna see if I can score some more shit out in Seattle's, lovelies." I waved them off.

"You da man Cullen!" Garret yelled. Okay so not everyone knows I am a virgin, alright? Besides me no one knows actually…

I walked solely to my first period class and put my head down on my desk.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"Okay everyone; I want your papers on my desk first thing Monday Morning."

_Oh Shit…_I missed the whole class.

Oh well I will just ask Kate tomorrow…She has this class fourth period anyway.

I gather my things and smiled warily at my teacher.

"Mr. Cullen will you please wait, I need to speak to you", my teacher said.

"Sure, Mr. …umm... sure teacher". _What the hell is his name again?_

After everyone cleared out, he turned back to me and sat behind his desk.

"Have a seat Mr. Cullen", he gestured with his hand to the seat in the very front.

"Is everything ok, teach?"

"Well Mr. Cullen I can't really complain…your grades are in perfect order and your attendance is impeccable. I guess the problem is physically you are in my class but", he looked down at his clock. "If I see you sleeping in my class room again. You will be spending the rest of this semester in after school detention. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir." I saluted in my mind.

I got up and walked swiftly from his room, and went to my next class ignoring everyone and everything until I got to my seat and put my head down immediately.

I huffed. I need out of this town. I wish I were some one else. Some place else. Anywhere but this god forsaken town. I drowned out my class which was math_. Freaking kill me._

My next two classes flew by in the same fashion. Except when lunch came, that's what made the difference.

"Hey Kate, I am going to need to know what the assignment was for English".

"Fall asleep again?"

"Yep." I popped the 'p'.

She chuckled.

"Mmmm", Garret put in.

Kate and I just looked at each other.

"Got the munchies, bro?"

He just nodded his head.

"Oh shit, Edward. Jessica and Lauren are coming over," Garret and Kate were laughing, and I just sighed.

I tried to ignore them. Really I did.

"Hi Edward", Lauren spoke first.

I just nodded my head.

"We were wondering if maybe you wanted to come over later. Laurens parents are gone and we were thinking of having a sleep over…Did you want to join us?" I threw up in my mouth just a little.

"Ummm…sorry can't", and watched them walk away irritated again at their failed attempts.

"Dude did you see Laurens skirt? Could it get any shorter?" Garret put in.

"Can you say S-L-U-T?" Kate retorted.

We spent the rest of lunch in the same manner. Making fun of the two bit twins, and there dwindling brains. We decided to escape to the back of the school before the bell rang and smoke a bit before I needed to make my appearance in my next class. Mr. Banner has been riding my ass all year. I just hope he is satisfied and will let me get through this day with out a hitch.

Mr. Banner was absent and I wouldn't have it any other way. I spent the class completely stoned out of my wits. Then I went home after that, because I had no classes left. It was perfect…

I sped home and didn't even think twice about the small hell called Forks high, that was found in the middle of this green paradise.

I raced in to the house and caught Emmett and Jasper both heading to the door with their bags.

"You have to let me come for the weekend." I blocked the front door.

"Why would we let you do that? We have a major party tonight with girls, older girls. We can't have you cramping our style." Emmett said.

"Please I will be good. I want to go please. Let me go to the party. I am going to loose it if I have to stay here this weekend please?" I wasn't passed pleading.

Emmett looks at Jasper who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, let's just go so I don't have to deal with this crap if mom catches us standing here." Jasper said.

I ran from the room and packed a weekend bag. I threw some jeans and a couple button down t-shirts into my back pack and some pj bottoms. I threw my tooth brush in and grabbed my comb and flew back down the stairs.

"Let me just tell mom and dad." I said as I passed them.

I went into the living room. Dad had his face in a book and mom was looking at some designs for the new front bathroom.

"Mom, Dad I am going with Emmie and Jasp this weekend."

They both looked up at each other, Dad _winked_ at Mom and she blushed. _EW. Fucking gross!_

"Be careful son," then my Dad winked at me.

"Love you baby." Mom put in.

Neither of them bothered to get up and hug me. I just shook my head at the gross images of my parents together in a romantic way.

_Disgusting…old people…_

Jasp and Em all got into Em's jeep and I jumped into my Volvo.

This is the weekend I can feel it. I tell my self. I am feeling very confident. I send Emmett a text.

_Beat you there brothers-Ed_

_In your dreams, pip squeak!-Em_

XOXOXOXOX

After arriving I threw myself on the couch of my brothers.

"Freedom! Has never been so comfortable." I snuggled deeper into my brothers couch cushions.

I looked at my watch and it was 6 o'clock.

"So what's the plan my brothers?" I got up and draped an arm over their shoulders that were standing at the counter.

Emmett and Jasper just looked at me, and we all smiled.

"Party." We all said in unison.

We all cracked open beers and I new this weekend wouldn't disappoint.

We raised our bottles.

"To getting laid." I said with out hesitation and Jasper and Emmett repeated the same thing.

Next thing I know we are entering this amazing house and theirs no one carding.

"I love parties", I patted my brothers on the shoulders. "See you boys later, I am going to go find me a drink and then a girl." I grinned and split from them.

I found my self at the bar for a little bit. Trying to warm myself up and figure out how I was going to approach a girl tonight.

"What can I help you with?" A short haired pixie woman asked me from behind the bar.

"Ummm…whats the specialty tonight."

She grinned. "Well sir tonight we have a pretty big spread. Tequila sunrises and margaritas though are the extent of my capabilities. However we do have an assortment of beer."

"Corona then", she popped the cap and slid it to me. "Thanks". I turned then focusing my attention out to the crowd trying to find a girl that fit me.

I was disappointed. Every one seemed over the top, or too much boob, not enough ass. There were red heads, blondes, brunettes, but nothing that sparked my interest. I decided I would go find a bathroom, before I really started looking. I was able to get in and out with out much of a line. It was still pretty early so I decided to lean up against the wall and wait until I see her. Some one who I could see my self with.

That's when I caught her standing at the bar. _Wholly Fuck she's hot._

I gulped my beer down, trying to gain enough confidence to go up to her. Just when I was about to approach her, a blonde walked up and they seemed to know each other. They put back a few shots and then I had made up my mind I would go up to her after they separated.

How ever just as I was about to step away from the wall the beauty stepped away from the bar looking for some one, and then that's when I caught her eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes, done up in the most sultry of make up. Her nose the perfect size and she had the sweetest lips I have ever seen. I just didn't know what to do. If I didn't approach her soon she was going to be taken. She has seen me looking though and she smiled. Her lips parting slightly as she teased me with her body. I was about to come undone in my pants.

Just as I thought I should get to her before some one else does, some dude approached her and she turned him down and began dancing to the music. I huffed in agreement, good.

I had already marked her as mine, and that ass hole could piss off. She caught me looking at her again and I was stuck. I couldn't look away. I couldn't step forward she had me pinned to the god damn wall. _Fucking Hell…_

Then she fucking smirked.

She circled a few more times and she had me completely engulfed. She was going to be the one to take it…_Tonight_…_Jesus…if she didn't kill me first._

I hadn't paid attention at first…she was wearing a blue dress and silver heels and the dress went down between her boobs and gave just enough for my imagination to run wild.

That's when the ass hole approached her again. I couldn't help my self. I flung my self to her and grabbed her hips and began dancing. I couldn't contain the smirk that graced my face as the ass hole just stalked off.

She turned to me then and began dancing with me. Our eyes fixed on each other as the lyrics to the song began filing my head. I was buzzing hard, and my dick was the same. I needed her, I wanted her, and god damnit I was gonna have her. She turned a couple of times and then grinded her self into my groin in a good way. I couldn't help the curse that graced my mouth.

"Shit, your going to be the death of me." I said through tight lips.

She turned a few more times and I ran my fingers up and down her sides, until we came face to face and we crashed our lips together.

She moaned into my mouth and my dick became even harder. I reached down and grabbed her ass. Enjoying the size of it in my hands. I was marking her…_mine…_

We both pulled away for air and next thing I know she is motioning me forward for me to follow her.

Too honestly I say I remember what happened next, I am not completely sure. All I know is we went from standing, to me on the bed and my pants down by my ankles, and she was straddling me.

My hands had taken on a life of their own and began touching her between her legs. What ever I was doing was working because she was moaning and let out a few words when she looked down and saw my size.

I just smirked. That's _right…my cock…rocks._

"Ungh…ahh…oh yes", she said into my ear. It just made my pride swell.

"You like that baby? You like when I touch you like this?" I whispered into her ear.

She gasped. "Ugh..yes. I need…need you there." She gestured with her hand.

_Wholly fuck_…was I really going to do this… She and I…_together_… _Like in real life_…I couldn't even blink. Think. I was just _WOW_…I'm about to do it.

She began kissing me, and assaulted my mouth. She pulled away and pushed her self up on to the tip of my cock and all thinking ceased to exist when she crashed her lips to mine again and lowered her self down.

_O.M.G._

After that everything just took on a life of its own. I couldn't talk anymore and I was just happy. Ecstatic really.

I was just full of senses and grunts, and moans and I am sure I might have screamed out to "Wait!"

Then I blacked out.

All I heard were profanities, as we both came and it was the most intense moment of my life.

I was content for the first thirty seconds in my mind and then something began to edge on my contentment. I just did it…what was I suppose to wear again…?

"Oh shit! We didn't use anything!" I said into her ear.

"I'm on birth control, don't worry." She kissed my neck and I sighed and was back in my happy place.

I lay back on the bed catching my breath as this beauty lay on top of me with my cock still inside her.

I felt her sit up and then she spoke.

"My name is Isabella, Swan. But you can just call me Bella. What's your name?" She was looking at me innocently.

I smiled the most genuine smile I have ever let out in my life, "Edward…just Edward."

It was then I realized I might have just entered into something I had no business being in.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Okay so please don't kill me I know I am super late on posting…but just know that I love all of you who have reviewed and story alerted.

Things just keep getting in the way and I haven't really been motivated…But I am now…

Also I am still looking for a Beta Please let me know if you are interested. Thanks!

Disclaimer…Stephanie Meyer owns all of these amazing characters I just like to play with them…

Also Guess what This chapter….is in EPOV! YAY!:)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Past continued….

EPOV.

I ran… It was the only logical thing I could do when I saw her touch Mr. Fucking Banner that way.

I know I was a huge ass and lied to her but for her to come to my town, my school and embarrass me like that. That, that…

I slammed my hand against my locker and ripped open the door to find my back pack. I rummaged through it till I found what I was looking for…

A small bottle of whiskey, a pack of smokes and my last little bit of weed I was saving in case I needed it in the future. I hadn't smoked it since that first party when I met her. I felt so high being with her naturally and now I felt like I was crashing so hard that I needed something to get me back there…

"Hey man!"

I didn't even turn to see who it was…Garret.

"Garret," I sighed turning. "What?"

He looked at me and his eyes were half way shut and blood red.

"Gonna share that with me?" He wiggled his eye brows.

"Not today Garret I fucking need it." I shoved past him. Irritated that my best friend didn't even care to ask me if I was okay. What the fuck ever its not like I would of told him anyway…but still.

Thank fucking hell I saved this shit. I stashed everything in my pockets, grabbed my beanie and bolted for the door towards the back of the gym that went out to the forest.

I entered the chilly air and made my way to my old destination that I haven't been to for weeks. I thought I had changed, and I thought it was because of her.

Yeah well that Bella could kiss my ass now.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to punch something.

"FUCK!" I yelled. Making it to the edge of the trees, opening the lid to the whiskey, and taking a huge gulp. Letting the liquid burn my throat as it passed through. The liquid already working its magic to let me feel numb from the hurt and from the cold.

I sat down behind a tree once I no longer could see the break in the trees that led to the school.

I downed another drink, and opened the baggie that contained what I really needed... I took out the blunt carefully and flicked my lighter, inhaling the precious leaves that would get me back to where I needed to be.

* * *

XOXOXOXOX

_Time passes…Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me._

It had been three days.

Three fucking miserable days. In which I spent telling myself I didn't care for her…that I didn't want her…but even though my mind said I hated her. My heart was telling me other wise and for that I wasn't sure what the fuck that meant.

I didn't go to school because I couldn't think of anything except when _she_ had been here to spite me.

I had broken _her_ I knew I had. Just as she had broken me, for that I wasn't sure on how to feel.

She had been my first and I didn't plan to have feelings for her, but damn me for falling for those Brown beautiful eyes and chocolate brown hair. She seemed so fragile but she definitely knew how to take care of her self.

_Stop! Don't pull yourself down again…_

I don't know how I got stuck but if I really had to think about it then it would of have been that first night I spent the night with her.

I had watched her sleep, her chest rising and falling and I held her close to me. I think that was the turning point and I needed to be with her always. I would find away.

Being with her made me forget all my worries until I had an unexpected visit.

_Flashback***_

_Two weeks earlier…_

"_Omg! Bella is going to be so mad!" Alice slammed her hand down on my kitchen table. Which made me jump slightly. "Are you going to tell her?" She demanded. _

"_I tried Alice. I fucking tried. I can't do it. I don't want to ruin everything. Everything is fucking perfect right now." I waved my hands around in the air for emphasis._

"_Edward so fucking help me god if you don't do it by the end of this week. I am taking initiative into my own hands and telling her. She is my best friend!"_

"_Yeah well she is my girlfriend!" I yelled back._

"_Not for long…this is wrong Edward…she could be in serious shit if your parents find out."_

_I just shook my head…no there's no way that they would stop me from being with her._

_I just stared at Alice, unsure of what to do. _

_Her expression softened. _

"_You care about her a lot don't you?" She whispered to me. _

_I just stared at her with pleading eyes. _

"_Tell me how to tell her in way that I can keep her too." I put my head down and put my palms to my face and rubbed my eyes. _

_End Flashback***_

It all went down hill from there…I knew that she was growing impatient when I went to the park with Bella that Friday…and Alice had called.

I was going to do it. But when it came time. The words wouldn't come and when Alice said she was going to tell Bella…I was powerless to tell her. I didn't do anything… I didn't want her broken…I was hoping if it came from me at least she would hear out my reasoning and then that's when she turned up at my school.

I shook my head of the thoughts and opened my eyes for the first time in what felt like hours.

I was in my room that was a fucking mess. I vaguely remember trashing it three days ago when my life really turned to shit.

Why I didn't just make her listen to me in the parking lot I will never know.

Her words hurt me and I never realized how much control she had over me.

Life with out her is miserable. Fucking miserable. However, she didn't want me and she made that perfectly fucking clear.

She told me not to touch her.

So I won't… _it will be like I never existed for her._

Sitting up took a lot of effort and so I just lay back on my pillow and closed my eyes.

I hadn't heard from her in three days and I sure as hell wasn't about to call her. Why did it hurt so much? Why was I feeling so—so desolated?

I felt like someone had died—that part of me—had just disappeared and went out like a lit candle.

My phone went off then and I reached for it.

It was Alice.

I didn't answer; I ignored the call so it would stop ringing and let it go to voicemail. I went through my phone and saw that Alice had called over forty times in the last two days alone. I sighed heavily why won't the pixie just leave me alone.

I didn't even look at the text messages…I just deleted them.

* * *

XOXOXOXOX

_He said, "I'm gonna buy this place and burn it down_

_I'm gonna put it six feet under ground."_

"Edward Cullen."

I was sitting in Mr. Banner's room and two weeks had passed. Fucking Mr. Banner…could kiss my a—

"Mr. Cullen!"

I turned my gaze away from the window and looked at my teacher dejectedly…

"What?" I snapped back at him.

"When I call attendance that means you answer when I call your name." He glared back at me.

"Well obviously I am here aren't I?" I spit back at him.

_He said, "Oh I'm gonna buy this place and watch it fall_

_Stand here beside me baby in the crumbling walls."_

He huffed in annoyance and left me alone to my thoughts after that. I started drinking more, staying out later, and smoking pot more and more. With in the last week alone my grades were starting to drop. It's probably because I hadn't done one single assignment in the last two weeks.

"_Oh I'm gonna buy this place and start a fire_

_Stand here until I fill all your hearts desires._

_Because I'm gonna buy this place and see it burn _

_And do back the things it did to you in return."_

The days that followed just got worse. I saw Mr. Banner and I would just get madder and madder until eventually I stopped showing up to his class all together.

My new ritual became to smoke weed before I could ever feel down and that way I would stay numb for ever.

_He said, "I'm gonna buy a gun and start a war _

_If you can tell me something worth fighting for. _

_Oh I'm gonna buy this place, that's what I said _

_Blame it on a rush of blood to the head."_

Alice still continued to call my phone even more over the last couple of days.

I was ready to change my number she had even resulted in using Jaspers phone to call me.

It was another day with out _her_… and I was feeling like shit. I planned to go straight to my room and hide.

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when my mother walked in the door with a smile on her face.

"Edward Honey can I talk to you for a few minutes please?"

I trudged to the couch and landed with a thud.

"What's up mom?" I was stoned…I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"I need to remind you about the pictures we are going to take as a whole family this year."

Thinking of pictures made my heart race. Why?

Oh…I remember because _she_ had taken pictures of me.

I wonder if she kept those pictures or threw them out…

I shook my head. I needed a drink—thinking about her…was becoming dangerous to my health.

"I know mom, I remember. When are we taking the pictures?"

She came and sat next to me and put her fingers in my hair. I closed my eyes and savored the touch. I missed these kinds of moments with my mom.

"Are you okay honey? You have seemed pretty out of it lately."

I didn't answer. How do you tell your mother your heart was crushed because the person you were falling for didn't want you because you weren't_ "old enough_"?

"It's nothing mom I am just feeling down lately. It will pass." _I hope…_

"Okay but if you need to talk I am here for you." She kissed my head and then put her hands in her lap. "Oh! I forgot to tell you I hired a photographer and she is really good. I have been keeping tabs on her for awhile and her work is amazing. It will be tomorrow."

"That's great mom. I am gonna go do my homework now." I lied.

She waved me off and I went off to my room. The last thing I wanted to do was have my picture taken.

* * *

XOXOXOXOX

"Eddie….Eddie wake up…" I heard Jasper say.

I felt some one shake me.

"Eddie boy get your little pale as up!" And that was Emmett.

"What time is it?" I ask groggily.

"Its eight o'clock." Jasper said.

"What the Fuck are you doing waking me up this early on a Saturday!" I screeched.

"Its picture time dumb ass." Emmett replied.

I was in my warm cocoon and I didn't want to leave it. I stayed laying there for a few extra moments until some one ripped the covers off of me and my warm skin was exposed to the cold air.

"God Damn it!" I yelled.

"Look Eddie just get up and put these clothes on and brush your damn hair and get the fuck down stairs. Mom is waiting and she really wants this done. The photographer is going to be here in a few moments."

I sighed. "Yeah okay." I replied to Jasper.

I got up and went through my routine. I did it painfully slow because I had a major hang over from drinking the night before. I was not in the mood for this.

Knowing that some other chick was going to be taking my picture hurt. I felt like I was betraying the one person who didn't even fucking want me. God I was a messed up dude.

I put on my black slacks and dress shoes and put my black button up shirt on and rolled the sleeves up my forearm. I decided to dawn a red tie only because I thought it fitting that the holiday season was making me even more depressed. I ran my hands through my hair and looked in the mirror.

I looked tired though all I have done is sleep.

I looked broken.

Yeah that was more fitting.

I made my way down stairs only to stop dead in my tracks.

"Thank you for your business Esme I look forward to doing this with your family. I know you will just love them when I am done with this shoot."

That voice sounded really familiar, and it made my heart race. I didn't know if I should go to that voice or run away.

I did the only thing I could do which is continue my way down the stairs and make my presence known.

I needed a fucking cigarette. I needed a fucking drink…but most of all I needed…her.

It was exactly who I had expected. I tried to look indignant but I couldn't. When I walked in her back was too me and I instantly felt the atmosphere change. We were in the same room together breathing the same air in my fucking living room.

Fuck. Me. Side. Ways.

When my mom noticed my she smiled big at me.

"Bella this is my son Edward, the one I told you about."

She turned and her expression was blank.

She didn't reach out to shake my hand she just stood there frozen and said.

"She has told me a lot about you. About her baby." She smiled weakly. I saw her reach with one hand against her stomach and hold it. Taking a tentative breath.

I just nodded my head and inside I started to crumble.

She was going to play this game with me fine.

I turned on my heel and talked over my shoulder. "Let me know when its time." I walked out the front door. Not even caring of the cold that singed my skin.

I went to the garage and sat in my car.

I was only out there for twenty minutes when my mothers head popped out of the door and motioned for me to come in.

The living room was set up for the pictures.

"Okay I just need you guys to go over to the fireplace and stand together so I can take a picture to test the lighting and then I will place you where I want you to stand." Bella said. I didn't say anything I just followed orders.

I tried to keep my eyes off of her but I couldn't. My body called to hers. Motioning me to go to her… I didn't though.

Jasper and Emmett kept shooting me side ways glances. The tension in the room was thick. It seems Jasper and Emmett how ever were still them selves with her. Apparently my mother knew she was friends with Alice and that's how she had heard of me through when she had come here with Jasper.

I got a text and I took my phone out of my pocket and saw it was from Alice. I opened the text and was surprised at what I saw.

_Talk to her. It's important. -Alice_

I didn't know what to think.

I looked up just in time for the flash to go off.

"Alright!" Bella clapped her hands together.

"Esme I was you to sit on the stool I have right here." She brought it forward towards me and I felt my heart quicken.

"Yes my dear." My mom replied and took her seat which was now only a few inches away from me. Jasper Emmett I need you on either side of her. Jasper on her left and Emmett on her right. And—and Edward…"

I looked at her and she was looking at me a pained expression on her face.

"I need you to stand in between them." She motioned me with her hand to move so I did.

Then she walked up to me.

"Now place your hands on her shoulders. On both sides like this." She reached out and touched my hand placing them like she wanted.

The touch immediately sealed the whole in my heart. I smiled at her and she smiled back gazing into my eyes. But before I could read the expression she had on her face. She quickly wiped the smile off and returned to her emotionless look. She walked away with her hands on her stomach and made her way behind her camera.

The heat from the fire place was driving me crazy making me feel like an inferno ready to blow. She was still perfect in every way but you could tell she looked tired. Like the last few weeks had been hard on her too.

_Stop!_

She didn't want me.

I did as she asked as she continued to take pictures and when we were done she tentatively started putting her things away. When every one had left she and I remained in the room. I didn't know what to do.

"Bella…" My voice betrayed me and my voice broke on her name that barely escaped my lips as a whisper.

I was doing what Alice said to do. I was going to talk to her even if she didn't want me. I had to know for sure.

She looked surprised to hear my calling her name, and looked up at me.

"Yes?"

I walked over to her and just as I was about to speak my mother walked in.

"Oh Bella? Did you ever find out about what we talked about?"

Her eyes widened and she didn't reply her eyes shot between me and my mother and I had become confused.

Find out about what exactly?

My expression stayed on my face as Bella looked over to my mother once again and smiled.

"Y—yes I did."

"And?" My mother continued to prod.

She sighed. "You were right Esme. I can't believe it."

Esme walked briskly over to her and hugged her.

"See? I told you! Congratulations!" She squealed.

Bella was quickly turning more pale and I instantly became worried.

"What exactly are you congratulating her for mom?"

My mom smiled at me and then turned to look at Bella whose eyes were grave and big.

"Well dear our photographer Bella here is expecting. And I totally knew it before she did." She said still grinning.

"Huh?" I said still confused.

She shook her head and chuckled.

"Son you have a lot to learn about women. Bella's pregnant."

I froze. I looked at my mom and blinked I don't know how many times. Then I looked over at Bella whose eyes were glued to the floor.

Then it sunk in…

I didn't say anything. I just stood there starring at nothing. Looking at my mother but not really.

I let out a weak, "Congratulations." Then I shut the fuck up.

Esme continued to hug Bella asking about whether or not she was going to tell the father of the baby or not and I didn't even listen to her reply.

My heart broke she let some ass hole impregnate what was mine. _My Bella_.

I was pissed. My fist balled into fists. I bet it was Mr. Fucking Banner.

I was going to kill him. Bury him six feet under ground. I was going to beat his ass into nothing.

I was balancing on a knife and I finally teetered to far on the side and now I was falling. Blackness consuming me.

I sneered at Bella.

My mother left her then to finish packing her things and she didn't even move either. We stood there starring at each other and I just kept getting madder and madder.

"I hope you and Mr. Fucking Banner are happy with your Baby." I spat out.

She looked shocked, appalled at the remark I just made in her face. She took a step forward and before I knew it I felt the sting on my face.

I reached my hand up and touched my cheek.

"Don't you fucking dare say that Edward!" She whispered at me.

"Why the fuck not! It's not my fault you can't keep your legs closed. I thought you were on birth control!" I yelled at her. "I should have known especially how easily you opened them for me!"

She went to slap me again and I caught her hand. Our faces only inches apart.

"I didn't fucking sleep with Eric!" She snapped back at me.

"Then if you didn't fuck him who did you fuck! Since you don't give a shit about me!" Tears threatened to spill in my eyes and I blinked them back.

I was beyond furious. I gripped her wrist tighter when she tried to pull away. I ignored the sense of connection while I was holding her.

She looked down.

"You…" She trailed off.

I was confused.

"What?"

She yanked her hand away from me and stood there looking me in the face tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I slept with you, that is how I fucking got pregnant!" She grabbed her things and walked away from me and out of my house.

I didn't even move.

Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

**Lyrics By Coldplay—A Rush of Blood to the head.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Alright every one because I have really been inspired and did really well on my mid term I wanted to celebrate by giving you all a quick chapter.

I think you all have been waiting for things to start getting better …and that's where things are headed. Regardless of this fact this story is my baby and I think this has about maybe ten chapters left. I am going to try to wrap it up with in that frame because I have some one shots I want to start looking at writing.

_Thank you all for your continued support and I definitely got lots of feedback from the last chapter so thank you all who did review. There has been a lot of controversy over their age difference and whether or not Edward and Bella should be together, and if Edward will be included in raising the baby. _

However I think the way the story will play out will be good regardless of how it goes and I hope you all don't loose faith in me yet. 

**I love getting your reviews it is really helping me push my story towards completion. **

_Also who ever reviews this chapter will get a short clip of how Bella tells Charlie she's pregnant. I think you all will love it. Its in Charlie POV and already written so please review!_

Whew long… okay so as per usual…

**Disclaimer**…I do not own twilight but I wish I did. Love you all.

* * *

**Chapter 10 EPOV….continued past.**

I wish I could tell you I had the answers for everything. That the next morning I had woken up with an epiphany and chased after Bella but I didn't.

I don't know what kept stopping me but I just laid there.

My body tired of the physical exertion it took to pay attention to the fact that Bella was pregnant, and she didn't even bother to tell me first.

I rolled over on to my back and hid beneath my covers of my bed.

It was Sunday….and I wasn't getting up until Monday I promised my self. However others always have different plans for me.

I heard some one clearing their throat and looked over to find Alice sitting at my desk.

"Edward I'm sorry you had to find out like that…" Alice sat in the corner of my room eyes cast down towards her intertwined fingers.

"How did you get in here?" I blurted feeling like I had no privacy.

"Your brother let me in considering it was my fault all of this was happening…" She shook her head side to side for a moment.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"Early…about nine in the morning."

I moaned. "What is it with people waking me up so damn early on the weekends?"

My question went unanswered.

The air was heavy and so I asked about the only thing we had in common.

"How's Bella?"

Her head snapped up.

"She's furious you know…You thinking she slept with Banner and calling her a whore like that. I am not surprised she slapped you." Her eyes narrowed as she looked at me and I sighed out.

"Well what did you expect me to do when she was all over him in my classroom and then for her to turn around be pregnant when she shows up at my house a few weeks later." I shook my head at the thought.

Then to top it all off, she says its mine...that she's pregnant because of—

"Yeah well your going to be a daddy, how do you feel about that?"

"I don't know how to feel." I admitted.

"Then you need to go talk to her. You both need each other right now and I know it to be true that Bella needs you. Your going to be parents and have a child that bonds you, you need to work out whatever shit you need to do and quit ignoring my texts and calls!" She stood up and started examining things in my room.

"Why? She made it abundantly clear she didn't want to be with me when she showed up at my school with you and Rosalie!" I yelled at her sitting up on the edge of my bed.

"Well then why don't you fight for her you moron!"

"You're the one who told me it was wrong!" I stood up with my fists clenched. I never felt the need to punch a girl but some bitch slapping couldn't hurt could it?

"Yeah well just because I claim to be a know it all doesn't mean I am always gonna be right!" She quipped back.

"So what I am just suppose to go knock on her door and beg for her to take me and that we can raise our child together?" I said flinging my covers over my bed and trying to organize it, to keep my temper in check.

"That's exactly what the Fuck I mean! Go to her and make this shit right! So I don't lose my best friend, and you don't lose your chance at being a father!"

I stood there stunned. She wouldn't would she? Take the kid away?

I turned and my face displayed to her all my unasked questions.

"I don't know if that would actually happen but if I were you I would definitely get your butt over their today. She took another day off and she is home. I know for sure. Go to her."

I didn't say anything I just got dressed after Alice left my room, and grabbed my keys.

"Bye mom, bye dad." I yelled over my shoulder. They waved in response.

* * *

The trip to Seattle was long and grueling but it gave me time to think.

I wasn't worried about school. Hell I barely was there even when I had no excuse to miss school so I wasn't fucking worried about it.

Apart of me wanted to smoke a cigarette before I did this but I didn't want to waist a second having to stop and pull over to smoke. I was on a mission.

A mission to get to the girl I was falling for, well I guess already fell for.

I wasn't sure quite yet but I knew a world with out her would be fucking miserable as all fuck as I am sure it has been shitty the last few weeks. I needed her. I needed to hold her, breathe her in and never let go again.

So I continued to push my car as fast as it would go and made it there before mid day. I raced up the steps to her apartment and prayed that this would all be okay.

I came to a screeching halt. I was just a few feet from her door when I heard her.

I came closer and pressed my ear to the door that was slightly ajar I realized.

I heard sobs. Some one crying out in pain and agony and it wrenched at my heart to hear her voice, break on so many levels. I pushed the door open not bothering to knock and came face to face with Bella crying on her couch with her knees to her chest.

I looked down to see dozens of bottles of prenatal vitamins and one bottle had been splayed all over the floor and dozens of multi hued colors lay on the ground.

My heart went to her and I came over and sat down next to her. She lifted her head and when she saw me she cried even harder. I didn't know what to do so I just brought her to my chest and held her securely in my arms.

"It's alright Bella." I whispered in her ear over and over again.

I cooed in her ear and whispered that things would be okay for us.

I rocked us back and forth keeping my hold on her steady.

"I'll always be here. Always baby, you will always be my Bella." I whispered in her ear.

"I—I am s—so confused. I want you but I know I shouldn't…but I—I do. I'm s—so sorry."

My heart swelled at the possibility that she did want me.

That I was wanted by her.

That she too had been affected by our separation.

I didn't know how I was going to do it. But I was going to be here for her, for us, for our unborn child. So I said the only thing I could say back.

"Shhh…baby its okay…we can talk about it later. Just know I am so sorry baby. I should have just been honest with you. But for now relax, rest my Bella."

She gripped my shirt harder and cried endlessly in my chest.

At the same time I rubbed her back with my hand and when her sobs quieted and her breath became slow and even I knew she had fallen asleep in my arms.

I did the only thing that I knew I should do. I picked her up and carried her to her bed. Pulling down the blankets and laying her on the bed. I removed her shoes but left her clothes on. Then I crawled in next to her and fell asleep after I had moved my hand from my side and wrapped it securely around her stomach where it held our baby and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **Babe Pryor.** Your comment made my day… It seriously gave me the courage to sit down and write this chapter

Seriously I love every single one of you guys that have reviewed! It seriously has made writing this come so much easier for me! I love getting the alerts on my cell phone and I generally walk around with a stupid goofy grin because of all of you amazing people.

Again Thank you for reviewing, story alerting and for putting this story as one of your favorites. You all seriously own my heart

_Anyway I hope for those that received the Charlie POV clip liked it. I thought it was just fun and silly. In reality that little clip helped me bring in— _

Oops! Can't tell you…its gonna give away something. Anyway enjoy this chapter…

Its longer to compensate for the short chapters previous to this

_**Disclaimer:**_ Stephanie Meyer is the brilliant author behind these characters that own my heart…there fore I must play with their hearts in return

* * *

Chapter 11:

EPOV past continued…

When sleep finally evaded my senses my eyelids fluttered open to a room that was unfamiliar to me. I could still feel the warmth of a body next to mine, but I quickly learned that Bella was not asleep, but starring right at me.

"Hi," I said shyly. _Really Edward… Hi?_

"Hi," she replied back.

I noticed her position and she had her head propped up using her left arm.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked her.

"Awhile…" She trailed off.

I looked down between our bodies and noticed the space between us. It saddened me greatly seeing that.

"So I guess your going to be a mom?" I asked with a shaky voice.

She nodded her head. "And I guess your going to be a dad? I mean if you want to be apart of this…" She trailed off.

I frowned. "Bella of course I want to be apart of the babies life. I helped make him or her." She looked at me and smiled.

I smiled back. I was glad I was able to do that even when she didn't feel like smiling.

"I'm sorry…" I trailed off by grabbing a hold of her free hand and held it in mine.

"But you have to know it was never my intention to hurt you. I care about you so much Bella…I want to be here for you. Be everything our little girl or boy needs me to be."

As I finished tears welled up in her eyes again and they started to stream down her face.

"Why are you crying, love?"

"B—because, you are so young. B—but I can't help that I still want you. I, I don't want to do this to you. I'm not g—good for you, Edward." She sobbed into my chest.

I gave caution to the wind and pulled her towards my chest and when her cries finally went into broken sobs I still held her. Moments passed. I am not sure how long or how short but eventually I broke the silence that ebbed in the room.

"I'll be here regardless if you want me here or not. I want to be with you Isabella. I don't care about our age differences. I want to be here." I felt free telling her these things.

"But why?" she whispered. "After what I did to you at your school. Why don't you hate me?"

My expression softened. "I could never hate you Bella. If anything it just made me realize how I never deserved you in the first place. I thought you didn't want me. I thought I wasn't good enough."

She snorted. "How could you think that? Your like fucking perfect…oops I mean F-en perfect. Oh heck you know what I mean!" She said exasperated.

I chuckled. I couldn't help it. "Trying not to cuss are we?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her suggestively.

She smacked my chest playfully and brought her free hand to her stomach.

"I'm trying not to cuss for my—I mean our baby."

The room instantly became intense again.

"What do you want to do Bella? I will stick with every decision you make. I would like to be apart of this though… is that alright?"

She didn't answer me at first. She just looked me in the eyes and didn't even blink. So I pleaded with my own to please let me be apart of this miracle.

She finally relented and nodded her head. "Yes, of course I wouldn't deny you that."

I couldn't help but smile. I didn't know what else to say so I asked her the one thing I had really wanted to do.

"May I?" I motioned with my hand towards her stomach.

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course you don't have to ask Edward, you helped make him or her."

I leaned forward and our foreheads rested against each others never breaking eye contact. I let my left hand ghost across her stomach before resting on it. I looked down to realize that a baby was being made. That Bella was going to have my child.

In that instant my heart swelled to twice its size and I couldn't help the next words that fell from lips because I knew in that instant they were true.

"Isabella?" I whispered looking up into her eyes again.

"Yes Edward?"

"I love you."

She just looked at me, and I wasn't sure what to think. I was nervous with anticipation. But my worrying was over nothing. She smiled a dazzling smile and replied.

"I love you too."

* * *

We stayed like that all morning. Wrapped up in each other. We didn't discuss what we were going to do. We just listened to each others breathing, and focused on catching up on what we both have missed out on. Each others company.

We didn't talk about the baby, my parents, her job, our ages….we just let things be and for a moment. I got to pretend that we were living in our own home, and our baby was going to make Bella round with a child I helped create.

The thought turned me on more than I thought possible.

After another hour or so I knew we couldn't just stay in this bed forever. Even though it was quite comfortable.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I know I want to keep the baby, but beyond that I don't know."

"Well you know you have me right?" I looked at her and she was lying with her head on my chest. Both of our hands were on her stomach.

"I know that now." She smiled timidly at me.

"You won't take—him or her—away from me right?" I asked suddenly panicked.

She sat up and grabbed my face with both her small hands.

"Edward, I promise you I will never do that to you." Her eyes held mine and the meaning behind the words lay in her eyes. I knew she wasn't lying and because of that I knew things were going to be good.

I sighed. "Thank you."

Our faces inched together and when we were just breaths apart. I saw the look in her eyes. She was testing this. What we had. That electricity in the air, she was checking to see if it was all worth it. Falling for me, being with me considering my age and all. To know that she was going to be swollen with my baby. I saw her silently appraise me and I hopped to god I passed with flying colors. When she suddenly started moving closer I knew that with out a doubt I had passed because our lips brushed against each others and I knew I was home.

That I… Edward Fucking Cullen… in fact did love this beautiful woman called Isabella Swan. That I was probably more whipped than my brothers and I didn't give a shit.

The kiss was slow and drawn out but eventually I couldn't take the slow pace so I slowly grazed her lips with my tongue seeking entrance. She parted them slightly and I caught her breath in my mouth and I knew she was fucking perfect in every single way that I wanted.

My hands trailed down her sides as she brought her body to lie on top of mine.

_Perfect body._

I mentally thought to my self.

I brought her lower lip in between my teeth and lightly bit down.

_Perfect lips._

I continued my assault on her lips as our kisses became more intense.

Eventually my fingers found my way under her blouse and her soft skin made my fingers tingle.

_Perfect skin. _

I could feel her pressing her center against my stomach and I couldn't take it anymore. I rolled us over on her big bed until I was on top of her.

I broke our kiss so we could both get some air. My lips grazed down her jaw and down her neck.

"I love you Isabella." I felt her breath hitch and I smirked a little because of the known affect I had on her.

"I love you too." She whispered. I smiled in between kissing her neck and her now exposed shoulder.

As I continued to pepper her shoulder with kisses I began undoing the button up shirt she had on. When my kisses reached in between her breasts her breaths became labored and I smirked knowing that I knew her body probably better than mine.

I reached up and cupped one breast in my hand and slowly began massage it.

"Oh Edward…more." She whispered.

So I took my hand and put under her bra and took her nipple in between my gingers and began my torture on her body for being away from me for so long. Her hips thrust upward and I knew she was getting antsy like me.

Her center was blazing and I could feel her pulse through her silky skin that she needed me. But above all she wanted me like this.

I began to undo her pants painfully slow until I knew she was on the edge of either killing me or ripping her clothes off her self.

"Jesus Fuck! Edward just take them off already!" She hissed.

I chuckled. "No swearing, baby." I reprimanded her.

"F-en Hell!" She let out in a shuttering breath when my hand slid into the front of her jeans.

"You like that Isa—Bella?" As I said that my hand made its way to her slick folds only to find her wet and waiting for me.

It was like I became a different person. I didn't waist time taking off her pants after that and she helped me get out of my clothes before we knew it we found our selves naked with me on top of her poised at her entrance with us under the blankets.

I starred into her brown eyes, they were wide. Her cheeks flushed.

"You promise you love me Bella?" Worry streaking my face.

Her features softened. She didn't say anything but she brought both of her hands to my face.

"Forever remember?"

With that I slid home and brought my slips to hers. I stayed like that unmoving allowing us both adjust to being with each other like this because it had been a couple of weeks.

"Forever." I whispered softly back at her as I slowly kissed her.

I began moving with inside of her.

God she was so fucking tight.

"Shit Bella." I rasped out.

"Mmmm…yes. For you—baby. Please don't stop." She bit down on my neck and I almost fucking lost it.

It hurt. A lot. But after she released my neck from her teeth the sting wasn't so bad and it actually turned me on more.

"Fuck Bella, if you make me any harder—_moan_—I am gon—gonna combust."

"Let go, Edward. Show me how much you want me."

I began pumping her furiously like my life depended on it. I didn't let go. I held her tight to me. But lose enough where I could look at her as my dick came in and out of her and as I made love to her.

We weren't just fucking.

We were making something.

_We already had. A baby. _

This was different…this _was making love._

I slowed considerably. Wanting to hold on to the first time we made love.

"Slow baby." I whispered to her.

My thrusts began to slow down to barely even moving as I took in her beauty. She was on her back, her hair splayed against the pillow and she was fucking perfect. She smiled widely at me.

"My Edward." She gave me a dazzling smile and caressed my shoulder with her hand.

Even barely moving however was making it hard to remain going so slow. I put my head down on her shoulder. And kissed the soft kissing causing her to sigh.

"Baby I need you." I said to her.

"You have me."

I couldn't take it any more. I picked up my speed again and before I knew it I was taking off like a fucking race horse.

"Oh god. YES!" she let out. "Shit Edward. I need more. Please."

I pumped into her vigorously with all my might. I was practically impaling her into the bed.

"Right there. Your gonna make me come!" She yelled.

With that I felt her walls flex and my release was eminent after that… and I was coming too.

We both stayed in our positions breathing heavily letting the after noon sun seep into the room.

"You know were both definitely going to have to work on the cussing thing..." I chuckled and it was light hearted...I was just glad she included us.

"Yes baby we will work on it. Together." I waggled my eyebrows at her and she snorted slapping my shoulder playfully.

* * *

Eventually I moved from being on top of her only to bring her to my chest and practically wrap my body around her. Shielding her and our baby safely.

I was on the cusp of sleep that night when I heard it.

_Click._ Something metal being put in place. _Clack._ Something being cocked.

My eyes flashed open and when I looked down Bella wasn't looking at me she was looking towards the foot of the bed.

I hesitantly looked where she was looking.

"Son I think you need to remove yourself from that bed and clothe yourself before you regret ever being born." The voice was steady. This man was tall lean with dark hair and eyes that matched Bella's and then that's when it clicked on who this person was.

"Hi Daddy." Bella replied.

"Oh shit."

FUCK. MY. LIFE!

* * *

**End Note:**

Okay you all are probably wondering what the flipping hell is going on and how the heck does Charlie come into the picture? Well…if you reviewed the last chapter you would have received a clippie of how Bella tells Charlie she's pregnant.

Lets just say Charlie didn't take it so well…he doesn't even know he's under age... yet. He's just furious that his little girl is pregnant.

Review to get an inside look into Charlie's head…and a hint at what is to come next chapter…

Love you all

ColormeRed


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** This chapter was supposed to be out two weeks ago. However fait always seems to intervene in the worst ways. Please except my deepest apologies. I know you all are wanting to get to the bottom of this story and I am trying to get it there, however there are some incidents that need to become known first.

Also FFN is not letting me reply to all those wonderful comments you all have left me...for some reason its saying I have already replied to all of my comments but I have not. In the mean time thankyou thank you and thank you again for all of the wonderful things you have all said. I love you all! Seriously…you all own my heart.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned these characters…but I don't…I wish I was SM …but I am not….However I do have my dream car:D

* * *

**BPOV:** Bella 26, Edward 18, Emma 2: **Present time.**

I wish I could tell you that when my father walked in on Edward and me naked in bed together that we all had a good laugh about it but that never happened.

It was my entire fault now that I think about what happened.

Charlie—he had claimed the relationship was wrong. That he could never accept Edward as he was and the reason wasn't that he was the father of my beautiful baby girl…or his granddaughter. It was the fact that he didn't consider Edward a man yet and that I had let some little boy worm his way into my head.

He apparently had corrupted my mind, and allowed my self to be consumed with him instead of not taking into consideration my career and how this was going to affect me.

When the time came to it and all was said and done…

The reason why Charlie had even been there in the first place was because of Alice.

As she explained it was, that after I had called Charlie to tell him that I was pregnant he had been trying to dig it out of Alice about what information I was leaving out. Needless to say I was furious.

I clutched my blankets around me and cried for the arms that weren't around me, that couldn't. I thought I had time, but time is only of the essence and in one moment of time…one slow response my world was completely different than how it should have been…

* * *

**PAST:** Bella 24, Edward 16…**BPOV**

"Bella, please listen to me. He's too young. How could he provide for you Bella." Charlie spoke in hushed whispers with me in my room. Edward sat out in the living room. It had been really quiet after my father so rudely pushed Edward out of the room.

"Dad, don't you think I know that?" I asked exasperated.

"Is this what you want? People to look at you and call you a pedophile? I won't have you subjected to that!" He paced back in forth in my room. "Please—Bella please take the time to think about this. Please?" He continued on. "When Alice told me what was going on down here. I could not believe it. I thought she was mistaken…I guess it was me that was mistaken!" He bellowed out at me.

"What do you mean when Alice told you!" I screeched. Alice was beyond dead. _Angry grizzly bears are going to seem tame compared to what she will be having come after her tomorrow._

"You know exactly what I mean Isabella Marie Swan!"

I finally relented. He was right. I needed to think about what I was going to do with mine and Edward's baby. Was I ready for this? To be a mother and to subject Edward to this? I mean he deserved the world on a silver platter and now what? How was I supposed to take away his dreams of writing?

I am sure my expression on my face gave away the pain I was feeling because Charlie held me while I tried to steady my now heavy breathing.

"I'm here honey if you need me." Charlie whispered.

I didn't say anything. I stood and went out to the living room to face Edward. I wasn't even sure what I was going to say. But whatever happens now I was just going to let the chips fall where they may.

"Bella," Edward said standing from the couch and coming over to me to grab my hands.

"Edward," I replied weakly.

His expectant face broke my heart and I knew that if I was going to do this I needed to do this now.

"I—I think its time for you to leave." I said.

"W—what, why?" Edward replied, pain evident in his voice.

I raised my hand to silence Edward. I turned to Charlie. "Dad I think its time you left."

"I'm here for you—" Charlie started to say but I cut him off.

"I don't want to talk to you right now Dad… I just want to spend some time—with the father of my baby and that's—that's Edward."

I was emotionally tired after the last couple of days.

Charlie didn't say anything he just left in a huff and paused by the door and I still didn't turn around to see him.

"Don't burn your bridges, Isabella." My father whispered and then closed the door a few seconds later.

"Do want me to leave too? I will leave even though I really want to stay." Edwards's voice turned pleading.

"I just need some time to figure things out. But—but will you stay?" Of course I was going to keep the baby.

_Could you really ruin his future at a normal life? To ruin his soul?_

He recoiled like I had slapped him. "Time to figure things out? What things Bella?" He asked in a hurt expression.

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you Bella and our baby with all my heart." I wanted to cry at his words but I didn't I blinked back tears before they could fall.

"I know." I whispered back.

I didn't want to be alone so I went to him and held him and when I felt I was in control of my emotions something else started to fringe at the edge of my mind.

"How do you feel about some ice cream?" I smiled at him.

He chuckled and gave me his trademark smile. "Yeah ice cream sounds good."

* * *

**XOXOXOXOX**

Edward had left me standing in front of the Dairy Queen saying he needed to find the restroom. I was trying to balance both of ours while picking at mine with my mouth. However that didn't work because ice cream started to melt and drip down my fingers.

"Hello there beautiful." I was suddenly in the arms of the man of my dreams—Edward.

"Hey, yourself." I turned my head and kissed his cheek. "Can you please take this ice cream before it ends up in a puddle on the floor?" I asked saucily.

He chuckled a light laugh.

I loved that sound.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could spend some more time together. I have to go to school tomorrow but this weekend…I could get away again and we can barricade ourselves in your bed."

I hesitated. I always forgot how young he was. I shook my head trying to clear it of the thoughts that were threatening to get in. One thing I needed to remember was that—

"Age is just a number Bella." He turned and kissed my forehead softly.

I gulped. "How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked amazed.

"Bella I know you. Even when you think no one is paying attention I will always know you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Bella just listen to me okay? I know I am young, and I know I can't do a lot of things but that's only for right now. I will get a good job, and have a good career; I want to take care of you Bella for the rest of our lives. I love you. Please don't take our baby away from me. Or yourself, I just can't handle it."

He breathed heavily saying all of that in one breath.

It didn't matter what any one else thought. I loved him unconditionally and the only fault that I have had with him is the age difference. He is caring, loving, and strong. He will make a wonderful father. In that moment I became proud of the man that was standing in front of me. It didn't matter what Charlie said or what anyone else says for that matter. I loved Edward and one day I know I am going to marry this man.

Edward was perfect on so many levels; all I could do was smile.

"I know Edward." I said taking his hand. "Let's go home."

The smile he gave me was breathtaking and I couldn't help but paint the picture of him and me always being together.

We got into his car and he pulled out on to the main road after making a quick left.

He was fiddling with the stations while stopped at a red light.

He turned to me then.

"So are you going to get all—like fat…during the pregnancy?" I looked at him, and he was trying to hold his smile at bay.

"Why are you going to leave me if I do?"

"Not if my life depended on it."

I rolled my eyes at him and he poked me in my side sending a burst of giggles forth through my mouth.

"Edward not while you are driving okay!" I laughed at him.

"You know what I think it is time for?" He asked suddenly serious.

He began driving through the light again, and slowly put his hand on my leg and started to drag it up.

I gulped audibly and I could here him stifle a chuckle.

"Edward Cullen both hands on the wheel!" I whimpered at him.

"You know you are very bossy when you're pregnant." He replied huskily.

I shuddered at his touch and a wanton moan escaped my mouth.

"Edward…" I whispered. I turned my head to the side and leaned it back against the window my eyes had fluttered closed as Edward began rubbing the inside of my thigh.

"Yes my love?"

He continued his slow torturous movements and I said his name again. The car stopped and moved as we flowed through traffic. However I was lost. I was wrapped in the essence and enigma that is Edward.

"Oh Edward…." I said again and my eyes fluttered open and there was this bright light. So bright so big and then that's what I realized what was happening.

"Omg! Edward watch out!"

He turned his head but he was too late. We both were. There was the loud crackling blow of the semi that came crashing towards us as it hit his side of his car.

Glass shattering almost like fireworks. The car changing shape as it absorbed the impact. The air bags release as it hits the both of us.

Time stopped. Everything was frozen in this horrible moment in time.

I blinked.

The car was sitting sideways on the road on my side.

I blinked.

I could hear sirens in the distance.

I blinked.

Blackness.

I blinked.

I saw Edward—and he wasn't breathing.

A bloodcurdling scream escaped my mouth before I succumbed into the darkness, clutching my stomach as it encompassed me.

* * *

**XOXOXOXOX**

"I need a scan on both of them. I.V. needs to start right away. He's loosing too much blood!" I heard in the back ground. I was laying on something hard and there were heads in the peripheral of my vision.

"What's going on?" I asked. Looking from side to side. I could see bronze hair to my left, I knew it was him.

"Edward, I love you." I felt some sharp pain in my side but I didn't want to touch it to see what was there.

I brought my hand out and tried to reach for Edward noticing his head was turned towards me.

"Dr. the woman is awake!"

"Miss, my name is Dr. Volturi can you tell me your name?"

"Is Edward okay?" I asked groggily. I closed my eyes, and heard monitors beeping wildly in the back ground.

"Miss—Miss! Stay with me!"

My hands went to circle around my stomach holding my baby. Oh god.

"My ba—baby. Please make sure my baby is alright!" I screamed.

"Edward!" I screamed again.

Then darkness took me under this time and I was glad.

* * *

End Note: I know I know. another chapter with no good news present.

Next chapter is almost done. I will be posting on it Soon.

Also please check me out on twitter and livejournal. I post daily updates. If you are bored or what not.

Again thank-you for your continued support I love you all!


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:** *Peaks out from dark hole in ground*

I know, I know, I know I suck.

I have kept all you wonderful readers waiting long enough. However, there was good reason. I rewrote this chapter about three times trying to figure out how I wanted all of this to play out and regardless I am still not sure how I feel about this…yet.

However you wonderful people deserve an update and I couldn't just leave you all hanging the way I did.

I am sorry about that. I do have 3,364 words in order to make up for it…and that is the length of this chapter…not including this A/N…

I know that cliffy at the end of the last chapter had you all wondering what the heck is going on…

So I hope you all know that I love you all for reviewing, adding my story to your favorites and author alerts. It seriously means the world to me. I hope you know.

I just wanted to thank **Babe Pryor** for again seriously giving me the motivation I needed to write this chapter. :)))

[[Especially because its one of the scenes you have been waiting on.]]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight. However this story has my heart. I hope it captures all of yours too:)

* * *

**PAST: BPOV CHapter 13**

I shouldn't have let him drive. It was my entire fault. There were a lot of things I should have done and now I can't even think.

I opened my eyes to the sound of monitors going off and I felt something around my stomach. Freaking out I clutched around my sides and over my belly to see what was going on.

"You have been out for a week." I look over to see no other than Carlisle standing next to me holding a file open and adjusting something on my monitor. "This…" he said pointing to the thing attached to my stomach. "Is to monitor the babies heart beat."

"Is he?" I could barely talk.

"Right now I can only worry about the things I can fix, and right now that means I am in here with you."

I nod my head. I didn't want to question. I would wait for now. I know he doesn't want to talk about his son right now.

"So what's going on Mr. Cullen. Is my baby—is it alright?" I croaked out.

He sat down next to me and smiled.

"Your baby is perfectly healthy I can assure you of that. The semi that hit the vehicle had hit Edwards's side of the car. He used himself to protect you. However, you did suffer a concussion and you did sustain some injuries from the broken glass. I put you to sleep because some of them needed stitches and it helped with the healing. Nothing harmful to the baby I promise."

I let out a breath I was holding but the worry did not leave.

"What about Edward?" I whispered.

"I need to know something first."

I knew what he was going to ask but I waited anyway.

"You were the reason he left the house after Alice came over isn't it, and missed school right?"

I nodded my head.

"And the baby—?"

"Yes." I didn't hesitate.

He sighed.

"Alright, well obviously we are going to have to talk about all of this. But for now we need to work on getting you two better."

It was silent for a few minutes.

"He's in pretty bad shape."

I looked up at him then and I could feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"Tell me, and please don't sugar coat it."

He pursed his lips and put his elbows on his knees and looked at me.

"He could be worse off but because he leaned on to your side of the car to protect you he was able to miss loosing his life however, he's going to be here for a while…"

I closed my eyes.

"Carlisle—"

"The left side of his body sustained three broken ribs; his tibia is fractured right below his knee. And he sustained a very bad head fracture. He had to go in for immediate surgery to relieve some of the pressure built up in his head and he sustained some memory loss…before he slipped into a coma."

Tears fell from my eyes as I heard about the man, yes the _man_ I loved.

"We were not able to get to the blood clot in time…at this point we don't know how long this could last."

"When did he…?"

"About three days a go."

I broke into a sob and Carlisle held me as I did. I knew he was silently crying too because some of his tears rolled off his face and fell onto my arm. We both stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Until I could hear foot steps coming into the room one by one.

I looked around to find Edwards and my family, Esme, Alice, Jasper and Emmett, Rosalie, and Charlie.

Tears rolled off Esme's face and she nodded to Carlisle in a silent conversation I am sure confirmed to her that I was indeed carrying Edwards child.

This is not the way I wanted them to find out. However I didn't have a choice in the matter.

Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Well I will let you have your chance to talk to everyone. However Bella I would like to keep you here for another couple of days just to monitor you and the baby if that's alright."

I nodded my head in agreement and wiped my tears from my face.

"Yes—yes of course Dr. Cullen."

"Please Bella call me Carlisle."

I nodded my head and tried to smile.

He glanced at my monitors one last time and then left after kissing his boys and his wife and saying hello to Alice and Rosalie.

Of course those two were the first to make room on my hospital bed for themselves as Rose played with my hair and Alice held my bandaged hand.

Esme took Carlisle's chair and Jasper and Emmett sat in chairs by the end of the bed.

"Bells, how are you feeling?" Rose asked quietly.

"To tell you the truth I am not sure yet."

"Oh Oh Oh I know what you need!" Alice chimed in and got off the bed and ran to her purse. Then came back to her spot next to me.

"These are for you!"

She pulled out my favorite books some of my Jane Austin collection. I smiled.

"Thank-you, Alice." I said grabbing the books and holding them close to me.

"Well I thought you might want this. Cause you know it's been a week since you haven't been able to use one."

In Rose's hand she held a tooth brush and tooth paste.

"Oh yes, thank you for this."

It was silent again and Alice began talking about how the business was going and how Bree my right hand when it came to my business was doing a very good job and explained to my scheduled clients that I was attending to family matters.

"Anyway she told me to tell you she has everything under control. However she also asked me to insinuate maybe giving her a raise." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Well if she is doing as good a job as you say then maybe a raise is in order." I replied.

I stroked my stomach quietly, and thought about Edward. I know I needed to talk to Esme but I wasn't sure how to talk to her about this.

I glanced over at her and she had a gentle look about her face as if she was contemplating the same thing.

"Do you think you can give Bella and me a few minutes by our selves?" Esme spoke quietly.

Rose and Alice both gave me reassuring looks and Emmett and Jasper silently left with them.

Esme brought her chair close to me and took one of my hands and breathed in deeply before speaking.

"I know…I know about you and Edward…Rose and Alice were more than eager to tell me everything. Probably a little too detailed for a mother to hear about her youngest child."

I cringed. Oh god what did they say?

My heart beat started to race and I gulped down some air to help calm me.

"Esme…"

"Hold on dear let me finish." She patted my hand. "First of all Bella honey, you are a horrible actor. I knew something was going on especially since the way you acted towards him when you came to the house to take the pictures. I didn't know the extent but I knew you too were involved…" She paused.

"I am not mad. I was in shock. I am sure later on Alice and Rose will be only to happy to tell you about seeing me faint in front of the entire hospital when Alice slipped on the little piece of information I felt I should of heard from you…"

I was going to have to talk to Alice about her big mouth. Soon.

"Regardless I am not mad. In fact I have seen a lot of changes in Edward. Because of that I am glad you two met. However I don't agree with my son going to a party and drinking and 'hooking up' as you young people say these days. I am still happy because I know you are a very respectable young lady and you have a wonderful business following your dreams and I knew from the first time I met you some how we were connected."

I was about to ask her why but then she spoke again.

"You know Carlisle's mother was the one to tell me I was pregnant the first time too. She told me she could tell because she was connected to her children and that the pull she felt for Carlisle she felt for me. That's how she knew. That part of Carlisle was inside me growing to create something. When I guessed you were pregnant I felt that connection. However I didn't know at that time you two even knew each other."

She paused again. It was silent for a while.

"Do you hate me for ruining Edwards's life with this?" I said gesturing towards my stomach.

"Of course not honey. Though I wish I was a little older to be a grandmother and I wish my son wouldn't have to be a father at sixteen. I know that some things happen for a reason. I know he smoked pot and cigarettes and drank. Even though he had perfect grades he wasn't happy. He has smiled more recently than I could have ever known him possible to do. Especially when Alice came over and he had been down in the slumps when you two were apart… that spark was there when he rushed out of the house."

"Alice…" I muttered.

"Oh yes Alice. My goodness that girl likes to talk." Esme chuckled.

It reminded me of Edward and my breath caught. My heart ached to touch him but I knew I must be patient.

"My son and you were together before the accident weren't you?"

I nodded my head. "He came to me and told me wanted to be here for me and the baby. That he was sorry he lied about his age but that he would find a way for us to be together. He knew you and Carlisle would be accepting and that I had no reason to worry."

Her eyes welled with tears.

"You are not alone Bella. We all have each other, and I know that my son is a fighter. He always has been and always will pull through things that happen in his life."

She wiped her eyes.

"Do you know how far along you are yet?"

"No not yet, I just went to the store to get pre natal vitamins. I was going to ask Edward if he wanted to go with me but I never got the chance."

She gripped my hand harder. "I am sure Carlisle knows would you like me to go ask?"

I nodded my head. She leaned forward and kissed my forehead before leaving the room leaving me in the quiet. In the stark white room that was littered with Cards, Balloons, and flowers that lined the available shelves, and a few teddy bears stuck between them.

A few moments later Esme was back and she had a smile on her face.

She came to me again and helped me sit up on the edge of my bed.

"Bella Swan you are two months pregnant." I smiled despite everything to know that I could do the one thing I knew I was meant to do and that was to carry Edwards baby and protect him or her.

"Carlisle also wanted me to tell you that he has a primary doctor who will take care of you and the baby from here on out. I have all the information and if you want I can help you set it all up for you to go in."

I reached out for her and brought her in for a hug.

"Thank you Esme for everything. I would hope that if my mother was still alive that she would be just like you."

I smiled a genuine smile at her when she finally pulled back. She touched my cheek with her palm. "Any time Bella. I have a feeling we are going to get to know each other very well."

I took her hand and she helped me stand up. After the nurse came in and brought in a wheelchair. They kept me hooked up to the I.V. The nurse said it was to help keep me from being dehydrated and another one that was giving me some vitamins I needed for the baby, the other was for small doses to keep my pain at ease at a level that wouldn't hurt the baby. Then finally—finally they wheeled me in to see Edward.

I know what Carlisle had said but it looked so much worse. Besides his leg being in a cast and propped up and his chest visible to where I could see the thick band of bandages that encased around his chest and stomach. Edward had bruising on about seventy percent of his body. His face especially had cuts due to the glass I am sure because it looked like my injuries and the bruising had his one eye swollen. The rest of his body that I could see looked like the left side of his body had absorbed the impact. There was a large red mark that went across his chest the line of the seat belt marking him. He had an oxygen mask on. My heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces.

Esme wheeled me up to his right side and I reached out for his hand. I wasn't going anywhere…not when he was in this bad of shape. I knew that if it was me I knew he would not be able to leave my side either.

So I was not leaving him.

It was quiet for a long time and Esme rubbed my shoulders while I silently cried for the love of my life to get better.

Something pulled at the edges of my mind that Carlisle had said something that I needed to ask about.

"Esme?"

"Yes dear?" She said pulling up a chair on Edwards other side and mimicked me by holding his right hand.

"Carlisle mentioned that Edward had suffered memory loss?"

She let out a shuttering breath and nodded her head in silent agreement.

I was afraid to ask the next question that came out of my mouth but I knew I had to. From the looks of it she knew what I was going to ask.

"Does he remember me?" I whispered.

She was quiet and didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Carlisle said that after the Dr. had worked on his head that he came to before going into a coma. He doesn't remember the accident; he thought he was taking his driving test to get his license."

I closed my eyes.

"How long ago was that?"

"About a year and half ago."

I kept my eyes shut to keep my tears from spilling over.

"He doesn't remember me. He doesn't know who I am, or that he loved me, or that I am carrying his child?"

I opened my eyes in time to see her let a tear fall from her left cheek.

_You could let him go. Let him wake up and not tell him of your past. He could still have all his dreams come true. Of writing, of going to college. With no responsibility of being a father before he truly got to live. _

I couldn't do that. Even as my mind told me that, my heart refused to even think about living in a world that didn't have Edward in it.

"Is he going to pull through this?"

"Carlisle mentioned that his mind probably shut itself down for the healing process because of the extent of his injuries. He could be out for another, day, week or even a month. That means when he wakes up he could remember everything." She said. "Or not."

I blew out a puff of air.

"Okay." I said releasing his hand and sitting back in my wheel chair.

"Your not going to leave him are you and take away his chance at having to meet his baby are you?"

I looked at her and she had a saddened look in her eyes.

"I made a promise to him that I would never do that, and that I would love him forever. I am not going to break that promise to him. I would never allow it."

Consequences be damned I told my self. I will make him fall in love with me again if I had to but either way I wasn't leaving, he and I would be together and that is all that mattered.

"Good. I am glad." We smiled at each other then. I knew that Esme and I had just created a bond that would never break. I knew where Edward got his loving side from and I knew it had to be from this woman sitting across from me with tired eyes.

I could hear the door opening and found Charlie peaking his head in. He didn't say anything but walked over to me and leaned down to hug me.

"Whatever you need Bella I am here for you—and for Edward."

I pulled away and thanked him. Taking his hand with my free hand and giving it a little squeeze. Alice and Rose followed in with Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle coming in last who closed the door. Alice took Charlie and Jaspers hand while Jasper grabbed Rose's. The line continued with Emmett, Carlisle and finally Esme. We were all joined. We were all a family and I knew regardless of the outcome. Edward had givin' me not only his love but his whole family. We weren't two separate families any more. We were all one. I smiled knowing that I had gained so much.

We all stared at the person who lay in this bed next to me. Waiting for something to happen. However all I heard was his breathing an even in and out pattern.

I stood from my wheelchair not breaking my hold on Charlie or on Edward and leaned forward. I used Charlie to support my weight considering I hadn't stood at all in over a week I still very shaky in standing, and I don't think I could try to even walk right now.

"Come back to me Edward. I love you. We love you. We aren't going anywhere."

I leaned down and hesitated before closing the distance and kissing the love of my life on his forehead. I leaned down next to his ear again.

"I promised you forever. I am keeping that promise." I kissed him one more time. I closed my eyes savoring his smell. Not even paying attention to the eyes that I am sure were watching Edward and I closely. I kissed him for the first time in a week on his soft perfect lips.

I heard it before I saw who it was. But I heard several intakes of breath and I opened my eyes to see Edwards chest pick up its breathing pattern and felt his hand twitch in mine. I sat back down in the chair quickly. Keeping my hands connected to the circle.

Seconds, minutes, moments passed I am sure until finally the thing I most wanted to see occurred. Edward opened his eyes and blinked rapidly at the people around the room starting with Esme. His green eyes blazed the brightest I had ever seen his eyes that I am sure was shock at the people just starring at him.

As he finally turned his head to look at me he stared for a long time. I watched the emotion dance across his face until he finally landed on confusion. Glancing down with his piercing green eyes at his hand wrapped in one of mine and then finally at me. He spoke for the first time to me since the accident.

"Who—who are you?"

* * *

End Note: Hey everyone thanks for reading and I hope you all have the opportunity to tell me your thoughts on it! I look forward to getting some feedback! Talk to you all soon.

Love,

ColorMeRed:D


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello **All!

_I know, I know, I know._ It's been too long! Long story short my computer died on me and I had to wait to get a new one. This chapter has been rewritten from the original and some changes have been made…

I hope you all won't try to murder me when this chapter is over.

It's long though….and it will advance up to the part in why Edward isn't around in the future! :DDD I know right! Finally!

I also have terrific news! I might have a Beta…so once I get a reply back and the beta has a chance to look at it then I will repost this chapter with the Beta'd version…

**Thank you for all the reviews and alerts! You all make my heart swell with pride for my story Sparks that I work really hard on! Without any of the readers I wouldn't be writing this and I hope you all are enjoying the ride so far!**

I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to reply to reviews I was so focused on getting this out to you guys that I didn't have time.

Thank you all again.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight…but Twilight owns my heart…

* * *

**Chapter 14: BPOV past continued. **

"W-who are you?"

The question lingered in the air and I just sat there dumbfounded.

How do you answer that question with out losing faith in everything that you loved? Especially when they don't even remember who you are? I didn't know what to say and my heart began to break at the momentous crap that was turning out to be my life! If my mother could see me now would she pity me? Would she tell me that I should have been more careful? Would she of told me to be strong and fight? I was at a loss and I didn't know what to do.

My breaths came in heavy pants and I glanced from Edwards green probing eyes to the worried glances his mother and father were giving me.

Apart of me was hoping I would pass out and faint. However I was in no such luck because all I was succeeding to do was hyperventilate.

I felt myself acting on instinct in order to protect whatever was left of my shattered life. I wanted to run and hide but knowing that I didn't have the strength to fight anyone or anything I sat there stunned.

I couldn't stop myself from looking at those beautiful green orbs and I found my self becoming lost again in their depths. Those questioning eyes filled with wonder and amazement.

"Edward son, we will be right back." Carlisle and Esme stepped forward to kiss their son on the forehead before walking out of the room and closing the door behind them.

It was eerily quiet and I found my self looking down at the ground and absently rubbing my stomach.

"I'm sorry." I heard him whisper and looked up in shock.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I don't remember who you are, but my body still remembers. I can feel… I am confused. I feel like I know I should know you, but I don't." His voice was quiet. "I can _feel_…I feel I know you are important."

I looked up at him to see a determined look on his face. His eyes drifted from mine and down to my stomach where they stayed.

"My name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella."

"Bella…" He trailed off, thinking to him self. "Will you tell me?"

I knew what he was asking and yet I was at a cross roads. Could I do this? Could I keep this from him? I wasn't sure.

However seeing the look in his eyes and the determination he seemed to have to want to know I found my self letting it all out.

"Edward it is now November 2010, and we met back in September the day before my 24th birthday." I breathed in deep. "My friend Alice is dating your brother Jasper, and Emmett is dating Rosalie the blond that you will see with him. She is also Alice's twin sister and my best friend as well. You came with them to my birthday party and you had lied to me." I smiled a little about the history we shared.

"You told me you were twenty one and a college student and we sort of got together that night."

He gulped.

"We did?" He seemed genuinely surprised.

I nodded my accent.

"We exchanged numbers that night and made plans to see each other again, but I ended up running into you at a bar the following night. We have sort of been seeing each other since then."

"You mean to tell me I have been going out with a 24 year old and I'm what 16?"

Again I nodded. "Pretty much."

"Wholly shit."

He smiled at me. "I guess I didn't do so badly. If you don't mind me being so forward but I think you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." I blushed at that.

"Well you were always the charmer Edward."

"How did you find out I was 16 if I told you I was 21?"

"Well Edward," I said clasping my hands together to keep from fidgeting. "You will learn again that Alice can be quite nosey in our lives."

"How did we get in here?" Motioning to our state of clothing.

"You were driving and a semi driver ran a red light."

"Wow, no wonder I feel like I just got pummeled into a brick wall."

"I think that's enough story time. You look beat." I talked almost in a whisper because I could hear Carlisle and Esme outside the door.

"I think perhaps you are right. My parents were trying to give us a moment but I can feel my mother on the other side of that door just waiting to burst in."

I had to chuckle a little at that. Esme is the reason I knew real mothers existed out in the world.

"Bella?"

I lifted my eyes to his again.

"Will you come back?"

I smiled softly and tears threatened to fall. "I'll be back every day… if you want me to be?" I asked in a question.

"I think—think I would like that very much."

Edwards smile lit up the room and I couldn't help remember the last few moments we shared when he was still my Edward.

I left after a few moments more together. He never brought up the fact I had a baby bump and I didn't want to overwhelm him with so much responsibility since he barely just woke up. I was proud of myself I had been honest with him.

_For now…_

Not even a moment later Esme and Carlisle were back.

I looked at Esme and she was starring at me. Giving me the knowing look…

The one that said_… "Did you tell him?"_ All I could do was shake my head once in a no motion.

Her eyes saddened then and I politely excused myself to go to my own room. One of the nurses came into the room and wheeled me back since Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose seemed to have disappeared.

I told the nurse I needed a human moment and had her help me to the bathroom. After she walked out I stood in the mirror taking in my appearance.

The first thing I noticed was my eyes. There were dark shadows under them and my brown colored eyes looked even more muddled brown than usual. My face was pale and my hair hung in disarray since I hadn't had a chance to brush my hair in a few days.

"Who am I?" I whispered to myself. I had no answer.

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" I had no freaking clue…

"Can I do this to Edward? Can I really be responsible from taking away his chance to being a normal teenager?"

There was no hesitation in my next answer. No, no I can not be responsible for that. Edward was destined for greatness. This accident was a sign.

A do-over for him.

_That what happened was nothing compared to what could have been_.

_He could have died. _

That thought sickened me to my core and I spent the next few remaining minutes in the bathroom throwing up what little I had in my system… water.

I finally used the tooth brush and ran my fingers through my hair to make myself more presentable. I pulled the pull cord in the bathroom and the nurse came to my side to make sure I made it safely. I was still very weak from being out the last few days. With the baby and everything it was important I take extra precautions.

I was only in my bed for a few minutes when the door swung open and closed and in came Alice.

"Bella…"she said as she came over and lay in the bed with me.

"Tell me what to do and I'll do anything." She whispered in to my hair and held me as silent tears fell from my eyes.

"I didn't tell Edward about the baby. He knows that we were together and how we met and about our relationship and the accident."

"So you're not going to tell him at all?"

"I'm not sure Alice but in the mean time I want everyone else to keep there mouths shut."

I gave her a pointed glance.

"I won't say anything Bella. This for once is out of my territory. Just do me one favor please Bella?" She paused. "Just promise me whatever decision you make that you remember you have people who love you and will do anything for you and if you need me I am there for you. You are like a sister to me you know this. I just want to make sure that whatever decision you make you can live with."

"I know Alice and I think I know the answer to that finally."

She didn't ask anymore. I think she stayed until I fell asleep because when I woke up she was gone and Carlisle was back in my room again.

"Hello there Bella."

"Hey Doc."

"You know Edward has been up since 7 a.m. asking when you were going to go across the hall and see him." He gave me a pointed glance.

I couldn't help but smile.

Carlisle helped me stand up and catch my balance and when I looked at the clock I noticed it was 10:30 in the morning.

I smiled at Carlisle and he walked with me to Edwards's room and he left me at the door.

When I walked into Edward's room a bright smile lit his face and he immediately motioned me to the chair closest to his bed.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi." I said shyly.

"How was your night?" He asked.

"It was alright. I could have slept better." _In your arms. _I wanted to add but didn't.

He cocked his head to the side as if he were trying to read my mind.

It was silent for a few minutes before he said.

"So you're my girlfriend, right?" I was stunned by his question and I gulped audibly.

"Um—you could say that."

"Then can I ask you a favor?"

I quirked an eyebrow and he chuckled.

"Will you hold my hand?"

I looked at him for a second before reaching my hand out to his left that he held out to me. Our hands clasped together and that familiar humm was back.

This was Edward. My Edward. Its just his mind didn't know me, however his body did.

I smiled inwardly at that.

"Is this okay?" I whispered. Not wanting to break the trance we were in apparently.

He nodded his head. "Yes, in fact it feels—right?"

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah I know. You get used to it after awhile." I chuckled a little.

"So can you tell me—more?"

"More?" I repeated.

"Yeah… can you tell me more about us?"

I cleared my throat. "What did you want to know?"

"Are you in love with me?"

The air left my lungs. I looked at the man in the bed beside me.

"Yes, I am."

"Did I love you back?"

"Yes, in fact I am sure you _love_ me more."

"I do?"

I nodded.

"I can _feel_ it—that I think I feel the love for you. I can't quite put my finger on it but my body and heart knows it loves you. But my head just doesn't want to reconnect."

I smiled sadly at that.

It was quiet again.

"What's your favorite color?" He shot off randomly. But I knew what he was trying to do.

"Green."

"Favorite book?"

"Ah- I am currently stuck in the Jane Austin section right now."

He stroked his chin with his free hand.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

I looked up in time to see him blush which was something I barely get to see him do.

I smiled. "What? Just spit it out Edward."

"Have we done it a lot?"

I furrowed my brow. "Done what enough?"

He gave me a pointed look and the wheels started to turn in my head and next thing I know I am the one blushing.

I cleared my throat. "How much is a lot?"

He never answered he just smiled at me. Grinning like a goofball with a big fat cheesy smile on his face.

"I still can't believe what Emmett said. My first time at a party, with you. I can't believe you stole my innocence Bella." He gave me a pointed glance.

I sucked in a lungful of air and brought my hand to my mouth in utter shock. Trying to stop my mouth from doing the open mouth fish thing I had going on.

"I-I-I WHAT!"

He looked at me confused. "You didn't know that I was a… you know, virgin?"

"Oh my god. Oh my god. I am going to hell-so going to hell for this." I repeated over and over again.

Edward was silent while I finished my ramblings. He looked sad again and for some reasons that look on his face reminded me of earlier times when I felt he was too young for me. Too young for this, I looked down at my stomach and for the first time I wished it would disappear.

"Bella?"

I didn't say anything.

"You're pregnant aren't you?"

My hand that was stroking my stomach froze.

This was it—this was the moment.

My eyes were waiting to betray what I would say next.

"Yes."

"Is it mine?"

My eyes flashed to him and I wasn't able to read his face.

"N-no."

He looked at me and it seemed like a hurt expression came upon his face. Like he knew I was lying. But he made no indication to say otherwise.

"Do you know what the sex of the baby is yet?"

I shook my head no. Not trusting my own voice right now.

"Are you alone?"

Well that was a loaded question.

"Yes."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Well… you're not anymore because I want to help. I'll be there to help with whatever you might need. You aren't getting rid of me that easily. I feel like I need to push myself on you. And that's a promise."

I looked at him with a questioning look. I tell him it isn't his baby—which it totally is—and he still wants to help?

"Why?"

"Because Bella, I am still in love with you."

Yeah I don't think he believed me at all.

XXXXXXX

* * *

True to his word though the second Edward was out of the hospital he kept up with everything. Readjusting back into high school life and even picked up a part time job doing some labor around town shoveling snow off of peoples drive ways and things like that.

When I had asked him why he didn't want a better paying job he said he liked the flexibility and incase I needed him he could come.

He was there when I found out the sex of the baby and he held me when I cried my eyes out that I was having a baby girl. He thought I was crying happy tears and they were. But I was also devastated at what I was doing to Edward. He got all the perks but none of the down turns. Well that's what I kept telling myself to justify not telling him.

He was there through it all including every single doctor's appointment, every birthing class, and even came to a couple of my first timers parenting classes. When I finally asked him about it he just said, "in case you need a night off I can watch her."

He then shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing. Like what he was doing was the most natural thing in the world.

Edward never got back the memories of our time together, and I was neither happy nor sad about it—just numb.

Edward and I had created a bubble life of sorts. He had his school and studies but on the weekends Esme and Carlisle practically dropped him off on my doorstep every weekend always leaving me a pointed glance.

I had hit a rough patch with them when they found out about me not telling Edward the whole truth… so they tried to throw money at me to help compensate. Eventually I relented when I got closer to my due date and Edward still to this day has no idea about them putting money in my account every month—against my will. They even started an account for Emma.

The evening of May 3rd, was a Friday and Edward was dropped at my place at 5 o'clock.

I had thrown on some maternity blue jeans and a white top that fitted my curves. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I rubbed my large belly and took in my appearance.

_I was going to miss being this big. _

I was lucky during my pregnancy I got to eat whatever I wanted and I only gained weight where baby Emma was now almost full term.

"Your glowing you know." I turned to see Edward leaning in the doorway.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't make me regret making you a key to get in here."

He snorted. "Trust me you don't."

I sighed. "I know."

I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around me to bring me closer to him and leaned in to kiss me.

Whenever he did this he always reached to touch my stomach and this look would always appear on his face. It almost looked like he felt his baby and the need to touch my stomach were because of that connection. But just like a lot of moments it is fleeting and forgotten as soon as it happens.

When Edward kisses me it's the most natural thing in the world. It feels like the Edward I knew from before. But to tell you the truth Edward is still the same caring man that I fell in love with. Even with memory loss.

It took a while for Edward and I to get back into a somewhat 'normal' relationship. With these pregnancy hormones I can go from sleepy to full on sex drive in five seconds flat so Edward got to take advantage of that perk many times over.

Was I a selfish woman? Yes.

Did I deserve Edward after what I am continuing to do to him? No.

But I can't tell him the truth; I am selfish enough to at least have this small piece of him even though I refuse to let him have all of me.

He pulled away and placed his hand on my tummy.

"I love you and baby Emma."

I smiled with guilt eating me away.

"We love you too," _Daddy_.

"I was thinking—"and that's when I pull away.

I knew exactly what he is thinking. "No, Edward."

"Why not?"

"Because of school, college, career—you _remember_ that? That is what's most important."

"I can still do all of those things. I am going to be seventeen soon Bella you can't keep _hiding_ from me."

"I am not hiding."

"Then why can't we be together—together? Why won't you even think about marrying me? You, Emma, and me together that's what feels right." He started pacing the room.

I watched him go through this many times before. I would tell him because I didn't want too. He would tell me that's not a reason. One of us would start pacing, while the other would stand there huffing at the other. Edward will run his hands through his hair. Then one of us would walk off. Then an hour later we would find each other and have the best sex ever. This started about three months ago.

Except this conversation never got passed Edward putting his hands through his hair because at that exact moment my water broke.

Then Edward really got to pacing around, trying to find everything while I called the family to get them to the hospital. Then not four hours later Emma was born, and Edward held her for the first time.

Emma was born with very light hazel eyes and dark brown hair and she smelled like innocence and beauty and heaven all rolled into perfection, and six pounds 2 ounces. She was healthy in every way.

I guess I was hoping for him to remember and feel the connection and I guess in his own way he did.

"Baby Emma, I'm Edward and I am going to help take care of you." He cooed over her.

He never knew that Emma was his and he wasn't surprised when Emma came out looking exactly like me. I wasn't sure if I was relieved or even sadder than I already was.

The first time I held Emma she fit perfectly tucked into my arms. Problems forgotten she had been worth it all. Guilt ate at me again as I realized I had ruined this moment for Edward.

Edwards family, and mine were there and even though they were incredibly happy for me they also wanted to praise Edward but knew they couldn't for helping make this wonderful gift to the world.

XXXXXXXX

* * *

It had been two days in the hospital and Edward had been with us the whole time. I tucked Emma into her car seat and watched her yawn and stretch in her seat making cute little gurgling noises.

"You ready mama?" I turned and smiled.

"Yeah Edward I'm ready."

And for once in my life I was.

XXXXXXXX

* * *

Edward had been here until he finished high school but then just like I knew it would, the opportunity of a life time came upon Edward, and I practically threw him out of my place trying to get him to go.

Edward had been offered a full ride for college at UCLA in California as far from here as you could get.

He didn't want to go but I convinced him with monthly visits from Emma and me and told him how he could always fly here too.

He finally relented.

"Why do I have to go?"

"Edward seriously? UCLA is a great school and if you ever want to write as a career this school will be perfect. Now stop worrying. Emma is one and a half you were here for most of her firsts…anything that comes up I will video tape. Ok?"

He sighed. "Jeesh woman I miss when you were pregnant and horny all the time and wanted me."

It was a bitter sweet moment. But I knew that this is what was meant to be and what needed to happen. He needed to move on and I had all but provided the open window, the rope to climb down on and the plane ticket figuratively speaking.

XXXXXXXX

* * *

Half way through the summer I watched him bored his plane with baby Emma next to me as we watched her father take off for the college that would make his dreams a reality.

"You ready to go, baby?"

I bent down and picked my little girl up and held her to me as tears fell from my eyes. The car ride home was a quiet affair, however it didn't stay quiet. Emma cried all night long.

* * *

**E/N: Alright guys let me hear what you guys think! I can't wait to read what you guys thought of this chapter! **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Love, ColormeRed**


End file.
